DXD Devil May Cry: The Sons of Sparda Chronicles
by AnimeFan0216
Summary: AU story. A new tale telling the start of a new legend. Many years ago Sparda awoke to justice and fought his brethren to protect the humans and later on became a legend. Years later he fell in love with a human woman and sired twin sons.
1. Prologue

**Hello, AnimeFan0216 here. This is my first time attempting on making a crossover of Devil May Cry and Highschool DXD, I decided to do this because an idea popped out in my mind, what if I write a new tale about the sons of Sparda, a new approach that some events will deviate from the canon of DMC, an AU in other words. There would be events here that will deviate from the original tale that we know, so please be patient on me and don't flame me. I'll accept any criticism but it should not be downright insulting where you say trash fic or something.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry and Highschool DXD, those works belongs to CAPCOM and Ichibumi-sensei. This is also a work of fiction and not related to any existing individuals or organization or literature.**

* * *

Somewhere in a European countryside, there is a lone Victorian-style house erected in a vast meadow with lush green grasses and flowers flowing in the breeze and a great view of mountains, forests and sea. Outside the house, there are two children playing; one boy with a silvery-white hair with blonde fringe and blue eyes and one girl with snow white hair with the same blue eyes. The children run towards the veranda of the house where a woman sitting there reading a book, the woman is so beautiful that can be described as heavenly and otherworldly, she has a long blonde hair that is curled at the ends with short bangs that reaches pass her eyebrows flowing to the right and two long fringe that also curled at the end framed her face. She also has blue eyes the same color as the sky and a flawlessly smooth, pale complexion with rosy white skin tone, she is wearing a white sundress that reaches above her knees that hugs her shapely curves and wearing a white sandal as footwear. Said woman look up and saw the children running towards her and then hug her lovingly.

"Mommy! Tell us a new story!" Both children said to their mother. The mother smiled warmly to her children.

"Hmmm… Let's see. That's right I'll tell you an epic story about the twin sons of a demon and human." The mother said but the children look at her in confusion.

"Mommy, demons are bad right? Why would such a bad demon make babies with a human?" The young girl asked.

"Oh no sweety… In this story there is one demon who fought his fellow demons to save the world. And then he fell in love with a human resulting them having twin sons." The mother corrected. At this point, the children's interests were piqued and nodded to their mother signaling her to start.

"Okay my little angels, sit down and get comfortable. I will tell you a tale about the twin sons of the demon and their heroic exploits in saving the world just like their father." The mother started, the children listened to their mother as she unravels a tale that was believed to be a legend.

**To be Continued on the next chapter…**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I know what you want to say, this is too short. Yeah but that's deliberate, this chapter contained some clues or foreshadowing to the planned ending. In another topic, what I can tell to you readers are that the enemies that will appear here are from all the DMC franchise and Dante and Vergil's age here in this fic is in their teenage years which is 19 years old and more importantly, their clothes which is from their DMC 5. Why though? Because I like it casual and there is also a reason especially for Dante to wear this instead of the DMC 3 get up. Also I will also tweak the appearances of the characters including Dante and Vergil, not just their clothes but their hairstyles too. Now that I mention this now, there should be no complaints on it and this is an AU okay? And also, since this is a crossover to DXD expect both Dante and Vergil to rise in power faster than the canon. Well that's all and Good day!**


	2. Mission 1: Dante

**Now this is the start of the A.U. and crossover story of Devil May Cry and Highschool DXD, I will notify you all dear readers that there would be deviations from the canon lore. Some events will happen earlier than what we all know in the original and some known event will never happen due to the changes that I made. There are also some tweaks in the character appearances and also the origins of some known characters will be different too. Also there will be OC's or some character from another anime will appear in some arcs. Now that I notify you all the changes, I hope you would not complain too much. So let's start the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry and Highschool DXD, it belongs to their creative authors. This is a work of fiction and it does not relate to any existing individuals, organizations and literatures.**

* * *

_You've heard of it, haven't you? The legend of Sparda? Long ago, in ancient times, a demon rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race. With his sword, he shut the portal to the demonic realm and sealed the evil entity off from the human world. But since he was a demon himself, his power was also trapped on the other side. No one in this generation believed it and they thought it was just a child's fairy tale. But little did they know that the so-called legend wasn't a myth at all. Sparda existed. How do I know? Well... I was there, I already existed at that time and met the Legendary Dark Knight himself. If that is not enough, I met the sons of Sparda - Both of them. Though the same blood of their father flow through their veins, the two battled each other fiercely like arch enemies. I did not know what drives them to fight and oppose each other but one thing I know is that the other son of Sparda has a compassionate heart. You wonder why I know? Because I know the other son of Sparda in a personal and intimate level, since I am the one who raised him like my own child._

_-Gabriel, One of the Four Great Seraphs of Heaven_

* * *

**MISSION 1 START**

In the beginning of time in the age of Genesis, God created the world and the humans being the last. Lucifer the first and the most perfect angel, a being next to God, did not see humans as their equal and refused to kneel before them. As the result, he rebels against God and was punished and fell to the underworld together with the angels who agreed with Lucifer and they became Fallen angels. Lucifer swore that he will rise again and attempted to build a kingdom in the underworld, but his reign was not gone unchallenged. Lucifer and his fallen angels was challenged by the angels' antithesis, the Devils lead by the demon god, Argosax, who appears as an androgynous, horned, angelic being composed of fire. Lucifer and his fallen angels emerge victorious exiled the demons to the bottom pits of hell while Argosax recuperates and one-day return. In the end, Lucifer and his legion cast away their powers as Angels and replaced it with the power of darkness and they later called themselves as, Devils, and claimed the underworld at the top of the nine circles of hell. But to the perspective of the Devils originally born in the underworld, they are called 'False Devils' and will never be acknowledged as one. It was not long that Azazel and his Grigori also fell from heaven and claimed the half portion of the territory.

Thousands of years ago before the modern era, there was a great war between three races; God and his Holy Angels, The Fallen Angels lead by Azazel, and the Devils lead by Lucifer. The war was so fierce to the point that other pantheons have joined the war and allied themselves to each of the three factions. But the war was suddenly interrupted by two battling dragons that turn everything asunder with just their breaths; one was the red dragon named Ddraig, and the white one was named Albion. The dragons held the title of heavenly dragons due to their strength that matches the Gods themselves, the three factions held a truce to deal with the two powerful dragons and for the first time, the opposing sides were united in one goal. Another battle has begun, and this time it was the united forces and the heavenly dragons resulting too many casualties from the united forces but they manage to kill the two dragons and God sealed their souls to the sacred gears. With the threat gone, the war between the three factions resumed which ended with not only by the deaths of the four Satans but also God that which the Holy Angels will keep a secret to all creation.

There was peace for another century but that peace did not last. Within hell's nine circles, a being called Mundus, a gigantic living statue of an ageing, muscular, bearded man with enormous feathered wings, rises into power as he had eaten a fruit from the Qliphoth tree. He attempted to rule hell but was met with the resistance of a fully recovered Argosax and war occurred between the two and hell was split into two. It has reached to Mundus about the events of the great war and its results, he ordered his minions to mobilize towards the underworld where there is currently a civil war between two Devil factions. Mundus planned to subjugate the Devil race and crush the weakened Holy Angels in order to conquer the human world and rule all of creation. Unfortunately, it was halted by a single demon; Sparda, The Legendary Dark Knight and the greatest swordsman in Hell, who was also a general in Mundus' army awoke to justice. Sparda is depicted as an insectoid demon with clawed hands, a scaly hide, a pair of downward facing ram horns, chiropteran wings with beetle-like wings underneath, hooves for feet, and reptilian spines protruding from his back. Parts of his body appeared to be made of grey scales with accents of red and purple. He also had gold veins on his hands and arms, chest, shoulders and back, a red diamond eye shaped gem in the center of his forehead, and skull-shaped gold knees and elbow guards with small horns. He single-handedly defeated Mundus' demon army and Mundus himself with his full power that is actually stronger than even Argosax. Sparda only did it for one reason, because of his fascination and fondness to humans, he watched the humans from the underworld and he saw that humans are not only capable of evil deeds but also some of them have a great potential and capable of feeling compassion to others, and that is enough reason for Sparda to rebel against his brethren.

After sealing Mundus, Sparda left the nine circles of Hell together with his apprentices; Baul, Modeus, and Lilyn. Together, they made feats that would become legends that would be told to the generations to come; they helped the Anti-Satan Faction to oust the Maou descendants on their conquest for war and world domination, they helped the Holy Angels and churches on fending off the demons that invade the human world claiming victims, even though some angels and exorcists were wary and hesitant on them but the Four Great Seraphs were thankful of their help, and finally, they helped the three factions upon the impending threat which is Argosax, who upon knowing on Mundus being sealed took the chance to subjugate all the demons and attempted to invade the human world, this time, the Legendary Dark Knight had a hard time fighting Argosax due to him being weakened from his sealing of Mundus but with the help of the faction leaders, they managed to seal the Demon god for eternity. After the long battles, Sparda entrusted his teachings to his apprentices and advised them for the final time that they should do what they desire and live free and then the Demon Sparda disappeared and never to be seen again.

* * *

**Present Day – 4:50 P.M.**

In a town in Japan in a city called Kuoh, in the commercial district there stand a two-story building built in a modern design of architecture with a double door entrance made of hard wood. Inside the building, a sound of a telephone ringing can be heard. The interior setting is a large office with some recreational amenities such as billiards and a jukebox there is also a mini-bar at one side, at the center are sofas or couches for any visitors to sit and beyond that is a table for the owner which serve as a workstation. A door opens and a young man in his late teens enters the office, he is currently fresh from the bath and drying his hair with a towel. The young man has an unkempt short white hair with icy blue eyes, his skin is pale brown and a fair complexion, he is wearing black fingerless gloves and bandages on both hands, black pants with belt, and dark brown rider boots with belt-buckles, with his well-sculptured torso with six packs exposed. He sits at his office chair and lazily raised both of his feet and lay it on his office table, he picks up the phone and replied to the caller.

"Sorry, not open for business yet." And then he hangs up and put the phone back.

"I haven't even named this joint yet and I'm getting calls already." The young man said as he picks up a magazine for male readers.

"Dante, who is that on the phone?" A feminine voice said to the young man named Dante.

"It's nothing, Gab. Just a wrong number." Dante replied.

"Okay, if you say so. Here, I brought you some afternoon snacks." A woman named Gab said as she enters the room. The woman is very beautiful that her beauty can be describe as divine or heavenly, a goddess in other words. Gab has a long blonde hair with curly ends, has long fringes that framed her beautiful face and bangs that reach under her eyebrow flowing to the right side. She has blue eyes the same shade as the sky and a smooth, pale skin complexion in a rosy white tone. She is wearing a pink apron over her light green sleeveless blouse and white long skirt that reaches pass the knees and indoor slippers.

"Just put it on the table. I'll eat it later."

"No, it's better to eat it while its hot." The blonde carries the tray of food towards the table where Dante is but she froze upon seeing the item that the young man is looking at, it is a reading material that displays images of women posing wearing risqué underwear and in some pages, nude photos of women in a provocative pose, a porn magazine in other words. Gab made an angry pout and walk towards Dante in a quick pace, she brought down the tray of food at the table and snatch the magazine out of Dante's hand.

"Hey! I was getting to the good part." The young man complained.

"What GOOD part? Are you just going to indulge yourself to the sin of Lust? I did not raise you to become a pervert, young mister?" Gab retorted to Dante.

"It's puberty, it is only natural to a healthy male my age to be interested to the opposite sex."

"And I thought you to treat and look at women with love and respect, not see them with lustful gaze and treat them like a piece of meat. By the way, you already passed that stage." Said the blonde woman as she leaned in front of Dante with their faces too close for comfort.

"….." There is a little tinge of pink in Dante's face as he stared at the beautiful face of his self-proclaimed mother. He tried to avert his gaze but he ended up looking at the cleavage of Gab's large breast.

"_Damn! She is so beautiful and has a nice body to boot. This is your fault you know. I would not have resorted to looking at porn magazines just to distract myself."_ Dante thought annoyed at his growing hormones.

"Hey! Are you listening, Dante! I'm talking to you as your mother." He woke up at his reverie as he heard Gab talking and look up to her still in an angry pout crossing her arms which she unintentionally lifted her large breast up and made it jiggle.

"Oh come on! Gabriel, you just adopted me, I'm not your child. We can be family but I can only treat you as an older sister than a mother, besides, you cannot replace my true mother so I won't call you as one." Dante said in annoyance to the point of calling Gab to her full name and stood up facing her. Gab's full name is Gabriel, one of the four great Seraphs and the most beautiful woman in heaven. Gabriel noticed that he is not wearing any top clothes which let her see the view of his exposed torso.

"Why aren't you wearing anything at your top? Put on some clothes." Gabriel scolded, her face is flushed red in embarrassment. She averted her eyes so that she can avoid looking at Dante's Adonis-like body, she felt her hidden wings flickering from pure white to midnight black.

"_Stop thinking that way, Gabriel! Dante is your son even if he is adopted."_ Gabriel chanted to herself as she shook her head to clear away her building desire.

"Fine." Dante relented as he grabs a black Henley T-shirt with three buttons and sleeves that reach to the elbows on the hanging stand and wear it, then he proceeds to grab his red washed-out trench coat with gold zipper and dark red shoulder pads attached to the coat by brown belt buckles that goes around the armpit and a skull emblem at the back of the jacket.

"Done. Satisfied?" Dante said after he wore his trench coat in style. Gabriel nodded satisfied that her adopted son is dressed decently.

The sound of the front door opening is heard making the occupants look at the visitor. They see a young teen two years younger than Dante, he has a spiky unkempt hair colored with a mixture of black and chocolate brown and blonde highlight on the fringe at the right side, his eyes are gold and reptilian slit pupils, his skin has a dark tone but still a fair complexion, and his toned body wears a black hooded coat with red forearm sleeves, black fingerless gloves, white undershirt, and black denim pants and boots. He also wears a string necklace with a red gem on it.

"Hey guys! I got us some pizza and drinks, sorry, some demons got in my way back." The newcomer said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hey Issei my bro! you're just in time, Gabriel made some too. Come on, let's eat." Dante said happily to the newcomer named Issei.

"Well, Aniki and Aunt Gabriel were kind enough to take me in when my adoptive mother suddenly left to who knows where. She said in the note that she will go to an adventure and I should go to my own too. Adventure my ass! She is just going around sleeping with various men!" Issei ranted to his brother figure which earned a sweatdrop from Dante.

"Issei! Language!" Gabriel shouted.

"…Sorry…"

"Well, it can't be helped. Aunt Lilyn is a succubus demon, she is a creature of sex and using it as her sustenance, if she does not do it, she will get weaker." Dante reasoned to Issei.

"BUT I WON'T ACCEPT IT! I WILL NOT LET ANY BASTARD TOUCH MY BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY ADOPTED MOTHER!" Issei ranted again with fire lit in his eyes.

Dante stared at him with deadpan expression and then he sighed and picks up a slice of pizza and eat, Issei is too dense to realize the meaning of what he said and dismissed it as a son who loves his mother very much and he is just being overprotective. In reality, they share the same problem of being attracted to their respective second mothers not as a parent but as a woman and thus, both resorted to reading porn magazines to distract them from their growing desires.

**[ Partner, do you really realized what you just said? You sound like her lover more than her son to me.]** A deep voice cuts in their conversation which came from the blinking amulet that Issei is wearing.

"Well Ddraig, as I said before its-"

**[ Just a son who loves his mother very much. Yeah you said that many times, but to the outsiders' perspective, you have an unhealthy preference on being attracted to your second mother. You want proof, every time you see some attractive females in that damn magazine you ended up comparing them to Lilyn whether on their faces and their bodies too.]** The voice named Ddraig said cutting off Issei's excuse. Upon hearing the harsh truth, Issei was struck with an imaginary arrow to his chest that was written guilty over it while Dante choke on his food and started beating his chest.

"_Well I can't help it; Gabriel's beauty is miles away compared to any model females."_ Dante thought to himself. He looked at Issei hugging his knees in the corner with a gloomy aura over him.

"Dante, Issei, I brought the drinks… Eh? What happened to you Issei!?" Gabriel said in shock as upon her entering the room, she saw Issei at the corner surrounded with a gloomy aura.

"Don't worry about him, Gab. He was just got slapped by reality." Dante replied.

Gabriel could only tilt her head in confusion on what Dante was talking about, to Dante's perspective the action that Gabriel did appears to be too cute for him. Issei recovered in his gloomy state and they started eating together.

"Wait, eating snacks is more enjoyable if we watch some movies." Gabriel grabbed the remote control and opened their wall-mounted television. Upon opening, they see the news channel featuring a tower appearing out of nowhere and variety of demons appearing and attacking anything and anyone at sight.

The three occupants narrowed their eyes, it seems that this incident is something major and an impending disaster coming at the horizon. Dante stood up the couch walking towards his table, he picks up his two custom-made .45 caliber pistols; one colored black and one colored white. He named both the guns as Ebony and Ivory, his trusted partners in shooting down demons. Then he approached a massive sword with a heavy double-edge blade hanging on the wall, it is a silver claymore with a long hilt and a crown pommel, the most prominent feature of the sword is the guard motif which are two merged skulls; one with horns and the mouth opened wide and at another side with a typical looking skull but the mouth is close. It's fuller were crafted into a ribcage and a spine and the quillons are slightly curved towards the blade. It is a sword given to Dante as a keepsake, the magical demon sword Rebellion.

"It seems we have to cut this bonding short, we have work to do." Dante said as he sheathed Rebellion at his back.

"Yeah, so it seems." Issei nodded and stood up preparing himself.

"I just got a call from my brother, Michael. I'll teleport you two to Kyoto, it seems the youkai faction and the Shinto faction will have their hands tied in the spreading invasion of demons due to someone unsealing the Temen-ni-gru." Gabriel said to the two.

"Temen-ni-gru? Is that the name of the tower?" Issei asked the seraph.

"Yes. It was constructed many years ago and this is where Sparda, Dante's father, sealed his demonic power, this also means that it is also a portal to the demon world." Gabriel answered. Upon hearing it, Dante narrows his eyes and contemplated about something, then his eyes slightly widen in realization.

"Let's go, it seems this party is going to get crazy." Dante said with a grin of confidence. Issei and Gabriel nodded as the seraph made a teleportation circle, the light shines brighter until they disappeared in a cross of light.

* * *

**Kyoto, Japan – 6:30 P.M.**

In a railway station at Kyoto, a cross of light appeared and when the light subsided; Dante, Gabriel and Issei appeared. The railway station is currently devoid of people due to the demon attacks in different parts of Kyoto, Dante and Issei checked their equipment and did some stretching before they go hunt demons.

"Alright, this is where we part ways. I need to go to heaven and meet my brother to arrange a meeting with the Shinto and Youkai faction so we angels can officially help. The two of you can go ahead and help since you two are not affiliated to any factions despite me being your guardian. And before I forgot, school opens in a few days and I enrolled you to one." Gabriel said to the two but their eyes widen in shock on what the seraph said in the end.

"Oh man, was that even necessary? You have been homeschooled us until now, what gives?" Dante said.

"Well, I just thought the two of you can act on your age sometimes. At least make some friends and experience youth." Gabriel said with a serene smile and the two young warriors could only sigh in resignation, they cannot refuse her with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Alright Issei, go kick some demon ass around the city while I make a beeline towards the tower. It's family business after all." Dante said to Issei while the latter nodded in approval. After assigning their tasks, Issei left the two and went towards the city proper.

"Okay Gab, I better get going." He was about to leave but Gabriel stopped him by grabbing his hand. Dante stared at her in confusion only to see her worried expression.

"Be careful out there and come back to me in one piece."

"Yeah, I promised." Dante reassured the worried seraph by putting a confident smirk and then Gabriel let go of him, prompting for him to leave. Gabriel stared at Dante's back until she cannot see him anymore and then she disappeared in a cross of light.

**Somewhere in the city**

Dante is currently walking the road that leads to the tower, the place is already devoid of people, destroyed property and vehicles crashed on a post or to another vehicle. After looking around, he was just about to walk further but beyond the road lies the problem; a group of demons are slowly walking towards him. The group wields enormous scythes; they are grey humanoid demons wearing dark cloak and black bandages on their limbs and most of all their bodies were impaled with several large blades, this demon is called Hell Prides. There are also another group, though they resemble the Hell Prides; their prominent features were them being skeletal figures with dark long hair resembling a hood and a thorny crown, they wear ragged black robes, and have reptilian clawed feet and a digitigrade posture. Just like the Hell Prides they wield massive scythes as weapons, these demons are the Cleaving Vanguard, Hell Caina.

"Whoa! You're eager to get started, aren't we? Then let's get this party started, Let's rock!" Dante said cockily as he draws out Ebony and Ivory and did some freestyle spinning on his guns before aiming both guns to the demon horde.

**(Cue Battle OST: Rungran – Devil May Cry the animated series Theme)**

One of the Hell Prides charges at Dante and made a diagonal slash to bisect the white haired youth, but Dante in response deflected the attack with Ebony then aim Ivory at the Hell Pride's face shooting the demon point blank. Another Hell Pride attempts to attack Dante with a downward slash, Dante dodges the attack by a hairs breath by leaning to the side and then started shooting at another Hell Pride that is getting closer. Dante kicks the demon away which made it tumble towards its fellow demon, out of nowhere another Hell Pride did a reaping attack but Dante flips over the attack and before the demon could pull back its weapon, Dante kicked it away making the said weapon stab another demon and then he shot the nearest demon killing it in the process.

Within the horde, a splash of sand manifested that brought out a demon different from the Hell Prides, the demon is tall, dark-skinned humanoid demons with abnormally long arms. They're naked except for some black bandages and a black, leather-like mask that shows one eye and the mouth both sewn. They carry a giant organic sack over their shoulders at all times. This demon is called the Hell Wrath. It might be slow due to its baggage but Dante is sure that the demon is walking little by little towards him, and he knows for sure that the huge sack that it carries is bad news. But Dante never minds it, in fact he suddenly thought of a crazy stunt as he runs towards the direction of the Hell Wrath. Every Hell Prides that gets in his way are being shot down with his pistols; first he shoots at every demon that will come in front of him left and right and sometimes evading attacks with twists and turns before shooting and he even uses one of his guns to parry an attack in a deadlock then using the free gun to shoot at the demon's blind side. This continued until he is near the target, he dashes towards the enemy and kick off to launch himself upwards. He twisted his body to downright position and then revolves himself in mid-air showering the enemies in a storm of bullets. Some bullets hit the organic sack on the Hell Wrath, which is actually a bomb resulting to a big explosion damaging all the surroundings including the Hell Prides and Hell Cainas nearby.

"Woohoo! Yeah! That's what I'm talking about." Dante said as he landed in one knee. He inspects the surroundings and most of the horde were eliminated by the explosion but few Hell Prides and Hell Cainas managed to survive as they struggled to get up.

Dante jumped at the downed Hell Pride and them kick off to propel the demon he is riding. As he rides along the battlefield, he begins firing in every direction hitting the surrounding demons until he slams the demon he's riding to the wall. He jumps off and then while in mid-air he fires Ebony and Ivory to the demon which once again added to his kill count. After dealing with a group of lesser demons, he is once again surrounded with Hell Prides and Hell Cainas with the addition of another group of demons, they are similar to Hell Prides but much faster in movement, they wear a distinctive jester-like outfit rather than bandages or a cloak. These demons are the Hell Lust.

"Ready for round two, huh? Okay, come here! Come at me, boy!" Dante taunted the demons while clapping and beckoning them like they are dogs.

A Hell Caina charges at Dante and swings its massive scythe attempting to bisect him but Dante grabs the haft of the scythe then kick the demon across the sheen, with a quick movement Dante uses the scythe and hacks the demon bisecting it into two. More demons charged to the young devil hunter but no one managed to land an attack due to Dante twirling the scythe around effectively slicing the surrounding enemies. Dante noticed a Hell Lust charging at him in a dash attack, in response to the threat, Dante throws the scythe to the direction of the dashing Hell Lust. The Hell Lust could only be shock as the massive sickle stab through to its head.

Now devoid of weapon in hand, Dante raises his right hand grabbing the hilt of Rebellion on his back and then throw it to the crowd of demons. Some demons were unfortunate as they were stabbed by the sword and then got pinned to the wall, another Hell Lust attempted a dash attack again but Dante leaned back evading the sickle in a hair's breathe and then he extends his hand towards the Rebellion. Responding to the call of its owner, the sword unpins itself from the wall and flew back to its master and the young devil hunter skillfully catches his weapon and starts deflecting the incoming attacks on him. One demon attempts to swing only to be swatted by his sword and then bisecting them, the cycle only repeats and one by one the demons fall to his blade. By now, the enemies are now cautious at him as they circle him around and some Hell Lust are leaping from side to side attempting to find a blind spot, but Dante will not wait for them to attack as he executes a high-speed lunge attack towards the unfortunate Hell Pride and got skewered through its torso. Dante's attack did not end there, he raises his sword with the skewered demon and swings his weapon like a club, he keeps bashing the demon to its fellow demons until he spins around and swings like a baseball bat making the skewered demon threw off the sword and got thrown to another demon. And that is how Dante wiped out the demon horde.

**(Battle OST end)**

When he was about to relax, he heard a sound that is a mixture of a sinister howl and laughter. He looks around and saw a black and blue mist warping from building to building until it appears in front of him. When the mist subsided a new demon emerges, it is much taller than the Hell Prides and Hell Caina and wears a black robe and has a pale white skin. Just like the enemies earlier, it wields a massive scythe but the sickle is glowing in sick purple. This demon has the closest appearance to the grim reapers of Hades, the Hell Vanguard.

"Looks like the big boss of the reapers is here. Too bad, you won't pass in singing on choirs." Dante said to the demon in a cocky tone. The Hell Vanguard took it as an insult then warps towards Dante and started to swing its scythe.

**(Cue Battle OST: Devil May Cry OST – Ultraviolet)**

Dante hopped to the right evading the slash and then executes another high-speed lunge attack but the demon defended with the haft of the scythe then deflected Dante's sword away as it attempts for another swing. Dante in response parried the swings of the Hell Vanguard, both combatants are in a stalemate and kept repeating the same routine. Dante got bored of their game and sheaths Rebellion to his back, the Hell Vanguard look at him in confusion and felt insulted when Dante made a stance that can be seen on a martial artist.

"This is enough to defeat you. Come at me and show me what you got!" Angered by Dante's taunt, the Hell Vanguard swings its scythe into a strong reaping attack.

BANG!

"Too easy." Instead of the sound of a blade reaping flesh, it is a sound of something collided to a solid object. Dante is once again moving his arms in circular motions and then the demon swings again.

BANG!

"Give it up." The same sound was heard again. The Hell Vanguard swings multiple times this time and it could only see Dante defending and shrugs its attack like its nothing. Every swing it did, it can only notice an invisible barrier protecting Dante from its attack. Dante once again moves his arm but this time he taunted the demon to attack him again.

"Come and get me!"

Infuraiated, the Hell Vanguard bites on Dante's bait and attack. After the sickle made contact to his barrier, Dante moves his arms into a palm strike and sends a shockwave that impacted the demons body. The demon howls in pain being hit by an unseen force and it becomes cautious.

The Hell Vanguard thought that it cannot fight Dante head on so it shows its trump card. The demon vanishes into mist and a sound of a bell could be heard, the young devil hunter wondered on where is the demon and at the same time sharpens his senses. An unseen ripple in space appeared behind Dante and the Hell Vanguard emerges from the ripple twirling its scythe while flying towards Dante, it was now close to make the devil hunter off guard.

BANG!

Unfortunately for the demon, Dante manages to block its sneak attack. The demon once again disappeared and a sound of a bell is once again heard. This time the ripple appeared under Dante and the Hell Vanguard emerges upward attempting to cleave Dante to half but the devil hunter dashes out of the way evading the attack successfully. The demon appeared in front of Dante looking confused on how the white haired young man could predict its movements.

"If that was Issei, he will be surely caught off guard by that. But how sad, your tricks won't work against me." Dante taunted the demon again and as usual the demon was infuriated.

The Hell Vanguard once again attempted to use its tricks but it all resulted to failure; five times it ambushes Dante from below which the devil hunter evaded by dashing and ten times it attempted to ambush Dante in any angle which Dante blocked. The Hell Vanguard became frustrated and angry that a mere human is treating it like a joke. It manifested the ripple close to Dante's front believing to slap its surprise to his face, when the demon emerges, it was surprised instead that it was collided with a strong force taking it out of the air. Dante's right arm was extended like he delivers a straight punch while propelling forward, the young devil hunter countered the demon's attack reflecting all the force he accumulated back to the demon. The downed Hell Vanguard struggled to get up while looking at Dante's smug face both hands at his hips. Even if the demon was so angry, it only decided to retreat back to the tower.

**(Battle OST end)**

"Oh! Running away? Well, that's fine with me." Dante commented.

"Impressive." A voice made itself known to Dante. The young devil hunter draws his guns out aiming to the direction of the voice.

The owner of the voice appears as a tall, pale-skinned bald male adult. He dresses in a rather simple minister-esque fashion consistently of a purely black-colored ensemble devoid of color or any lightly-colored shades. His most distinguishing feature aside from his heterochromia is a large burnt scar covering the entire left side of his head and barely creeping over his face. He also carries a tome in red cover.

"Dude, who the hell are you?" Dante asked in a stern tone.

"Are you Dante? Son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda? The mysterious man began.

"Where did you hear that?" Dante narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"From your brother. He sent this invitation for you. Please... accept it." The mysterious man walks slowly to a nearby motorcycle and taps the handle then he suddenly throws it towards Dante. The young devil hunter leans back and do a back flip, dodging the motorcycle by a hair's breath. When he recovers his footing he aims his guns again only to see nothing, the mysterious man disappeared.

"Invitation, huh? Just as I thought… This is your doing after all."

"It's been a year since we last met… Where has the time go? I have gotten stronger ever since that day, don't think you can score another one on me again."

Dark clouds have covered the whole city, a sign of the coming rain, thunder resounded on the whole city of Kyoto. As lightning flashes, it also illuminated Dante and casts his shadow. Instead of a human silhouette like the young man, the shadow although humanoid in form, it has a pair of wings furled to the waist which is supposed to be casted by his two tailcoat and the head has a form of downward facing horns.

"I bet you got something fun prepared for me, right VERGIL!?" Dante said, his tone is ascending louder as he spread his arms wide in mock excitement as he started walking towards the tower.

* * *

**At the top of Temen-ni-gru**

The Temen-ni-gru is a structure that towers over the skyscrapers that the city have, its height almost reach the dark clouds. Atop of this tower stands a white-haired young man; he has the same facial features as Dante but the differences are that his bangs in the middle is swept back leaving only the long fringes that frames his face, he wears a black coat with neon blue serpentine patterns and three separated coattails, he is also wearing a black sleeveless zippered-turtleneck beneath his midnight blue formal vest, charcoal gray fingerless gloves, black pants and dark colored teal boots covered with black gaiter with several straps. Standing in front of him is a Japanese sword or odachi being held by both of his hands on the pommel; the sword has gold pommel while the hilt is designed in sageo handle wrapping sporting a vaguely infinity symbol-like pattern, giving it a traditional diamond shape in the negative space. The tsuba/hand guard is gold and a deep navy patina blue, shaped like two hexagons, each with gold dot pattern patches and in a grove like motif with gold rings, inside of which are various circles in clusters of three, arranged in triangular patterns, and the gold habaki/fuller is also with a similar embossed pattern. And finally the scabbard is black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end. The person standing atop the Temen-ni-gru is Dante's older twin brother, Vergil and the sword he's holding, like Dante's Rebellion, is another keepsake from their father, the dark-forged demonic blade, Yamato.

"Was that even necessary? Arkham." Vergil asked to someone with the mentioned name.

"It is an assurance that this is not a waste of time for him. It will save the time for him to confirm that you are here." Behind Vergil is the same man that Dante met.

"Well? Doesn't it excite you? The Temen-ni-gru has revived. The Great One, who once ruled this earth as the medium between the human world... and the demon world. Isn't it a magnificent view? The greatest minds of their time, those who revered evil, constructed this glorious edifice. Now, after milleniums of confinement, it can finally fulfill the purpose for which it was intended—" Arkham continued with his poetic speech.

"That's none of my concern. Since you already invited him here, I shall wait for his arrival to assess if he has gotten stronger before I go down to the control unit." Visibly impatient, he interrupts Arkham. He is not in the mood on listening to the bald man's speech.

The Hell Vanguard that escaped Dante earlier reaches the top of the tower and approaches Vergil, begging for forgiveness for failing to kill Dante. Vergil offers it none; he turns away, then abruptly draws his katana and seemingly impales it in a single stroke. He resheathes his weapon, and the demon falls off the tower in several pieces as Vergil walks away. Arkham watches in morbid fascination.

"Almost all of the pieces are in place… Now, the only thing left is that last piece." Arkham said as he gazes down at somewhere in the city before walking off.

**MISSION 1 END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**That is a wrap for our official chapter 1, did you all read the deviation of this events to the start of Devil May Cry 3? Dante is not alone here in the start and he has Issei as his business partner, he is also adopted by Gabriel after the event when Eva died, so he will be a little less snarky and smartass but don't worry he still mocks his enemies, he's not Dante if he did not. Issei here is not the main character here but still has a major role, Sparda has three apprentices instead of two in the original which the third I named as Lilyn, she is also a major character and has her own origins. Vergil is also a main character; I wonder if you could tell the deviation it will bring… What else? There are also the tweaks I made in Dante and Vergil's hairstyle, I wanted an anime style hair so just deal with it. Hehehe… Dante's hairstyle is the same as in the image that I used for this story's avatar so you would know what Dante looks like. I also used the clothes in DMC 5 for Dante and Vergil… because its more casual and cool too, I know some of you preferred Vergil's old costume but in my opinion his dark clothes are cooler. Rebellion and the Yamato are also from DMC 5 design but Yamato's scabbard is from the older design. Issei's costume is from Dante of DmC reboot same with his sword but I still do not have a name for it since Rebellion is already taken. Oh and more importantly… you have probably noticed here that Vergil did not ask about Dante's amulet and instead he will just wait for Dante to see how much he have gotten stronger before he go down to the main control unit… that's because Vergil already have both of the amulets. Also my description on Dante's shadow, I bet you already know what it means. There is still more deviations coming up so look forward to it. Please leave a review.**


	3. Mission 2: The Tower

**Welcome to the official chapter 2 of the DMC-DXD crossover, before we start I will say a few things. As many of you knows, the pairing in the series is Dante x Gabriel. The beautiful seraph is rarely use as a main girl in any fanfictions that I already read so I'm going with this till the end, not sure if Dante would have a harem or a single pair but I'm leaning to the latter. Well, typical Dante despite being a badass and handsome devil; he has worst luck on women and if someone wants to marry him, she is a lot younger than him instead you know ahem… Patty Lowell. Some of you might be hesitant on my choice of pairing because of the age gap between Dante and Gabriel, well you do not have to worry because the lifestyle and ethics of the supernatural is completely different to what we humans knew so one can take a woman whose age would be pass up as your mother to become a lover, so you do not have to worry about the mother complex thing. In DXD canon, it is already confirmed that Yasaka is one of Issei's many lovers, the other will be Roygun Belphegor but not confirmed. Okay, I ranted long enough so let's start the chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry and Highschool DXD, it belongs to their creative authors. This is a work of fiction and it does not relate to any existing individuals, organizations and literatures.**

* * *

**Mission 2 start**

As the Hell Vanguard's severe body parts fell from the tower, somewhere in the streets of Kyoto a woman on an idling motorcycle is gazing up at the Temen-ni-gru through a pair of binoculars. She is a beautiful woman that has dark, chin-length hair on both sides of her face and she has a fringe that reaches her eyebrows. Fair skin complexion and has a curvaceous body, has the genetic condition called heterochromia, which render each of her eyes a different color: her left eye is red while her right eye is bluish-green. Her outfit is combination of both military and casual style; an off-black leather short jacket with a white long sleeved blouse which shows off her midriff and was accessorized with gray and black rider goggles and a black buckled belt which is connected to her jacket, black shorts with matching leg warmers which is connected to her shorts that resembles leggings. She also wears black fingerless gloves and black/gray nail polish.

"I found it!" The woman said as she removes the binoculars in front of her eyes showing her mismatched eyes. Several demons come up slowly behind her, hoping to sneak-attack her, but she revs the engine and flames jet out of the tailpipes. She takes off toward the tower, leaving behind the demons as they flail around, on fire.

…

* * *

**Cue Opening theme: Rungran – Devil May Cry the animated series Theme**

* * *

**Urakyoto, Realm of the Youkais**

Within Kyoto, there is a secret dimension where different kinds of youkais live. The realm is composed of an ancient Japanese city which is lighted by lanterns from each building, and at the center of the city stands an ancient Japanese castle. This dimension is called Urakyoto, the main base of the Youkai faction and where youkais can freely wander around away from the eyes of humans, but hiding the supernatural stuff has thrown out of the window thanks to the demons wandering around the city.

Within the castle, a meeting is being held by different factions: The Angel faction which represented by Michael and Gabriel, The Grigori which represented by Azazel and Penemue, the Youkai faction represented by Yasaka and Nurarhyon and finally the Shinto trinity of gods, Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi and Susanoo. The topic of the meeting is about the ongoing demon invasion and the Temen-ni-gru, currently they are discussing on what they will do to the said tower.

"As the leader of the angels, we would like to offer our aid to defend this city against the demon horde. Our holy powers are the most effective weapon against them." Michael, a handsome man with long blonde hair and green eyes donned with gold armor and white vestment, proposed to the occupants in the room.

"You have our thanks, Michael-dono. The youkai forces and our servants are already deployed and currently engaged with the enemy to stop the spreading of the invasion but we are receiving reports that our forces can barely defend the land since the demons appear in waves. We already ordered the five great families to mobilize and exorcise the threats." An Asian woman with long silky back hair tied by gold hair ornaments and golden eyes donned with a red empress clothing replied to the angel leader. She is the goddess of the sun, Amaterasu.

"We of the Grigori will also help in this matter, even if our light is tainted it is still as effective as the holy light against these demons. Damn! For someone to unlock the seals on that demon tower, he must have plenty of knowledge about Sparda." A man with black hair, golden bangs and magenta eyes including a goatee on his chin added. He is wearing a casual clothes with a maroon long sleeve which is open on his chest and black slacks. He has a very laid back character and disposition. He is Azazel, the governor of the fallen angels.

"It's not just any person, Azazel. I saw him at the top of the tower, he has the same aura and face like that boy of yours, strongest woman of heaven." A bearded Asian with long black hair and golden eyes man wearing a samurai armor, said as he gave Gabriel a stern look. He is the Shinto god of storm and seas, Susanoo.

Gabriel looks at the Shinto god in confusion and then widens her eyes as she realized the identity of the culprit. She becomes deep in thought already piecing together the reason Dante wanted to go to the demon tower himself, unaware of her surroundings, all of the occupants noticed the female seraphs reaction and wanted to know what Gabriel thinks.

"Did you realized something, dear sister?" Michael asked.

"That must be Vergil, Dante's twin brother. Dante told me back then that he got separated from him after his older twin brother went to save their mother. So he was alive all this time." Gabriel replied to her brother's question. All of the occupants were shocked on the information.

"Ara ara… so Sparda has two sons, if his skills in combat is anything like his brother or his father then this may become troublesome." Another beautiful woman said, she has long gold hair tied by hair ornaments and golden eyes wearing a black empress clothing. Her most prominent appearance is her fluffy nine tails the same shade as her hair sprouting on her lower back. She is the Kyuubi and the Youkai faction leader, Yasaka.

"Yeah, this may become troublesome. But how did Dante know that his brother is here in Kyoto, wreaking havoc?" Azazel said as he put a hand on his chin thinking.

"I do not know myself but a year ago when he came back home, he was in a bad mood. I also noticed a change in his aura. His demonic power is much stronger and denser, to the point that he can take on any ultimate class beings. It seems that the two brothers have met one year ago and whatever happened on that day surely made Dante a lot stronger now." Gabriel said in a worried expression. She took care of Dante when he was a little boy and the two became family afterwards, so it's natural that her maternal instinct kicks in full or that is what she would like to think.

"We better deal with the tower now that someone dangerous is responsible for this, perhaps this Vergil wants to retrieve what Sparda left there." Michael said in a grim tone.

"No brother, I think we should let Dante settle things relating to that tower. Its family matter after all." Gabriel said to his brother.

"But many lives are at stake here, Gabriel. Do you really think that boy could do it?" Michael argued to his sister, not sure about she had suggested.

"I believe in him, brother! He trained himself in order to fight demons that took away his mother, he might not be determined to save humanity or even selfishly act to do whatever he wants but one thing is for sure is that Dante will never let innocent lives to be in danger." Gabriel shot back giving the angel leader a determined glare.

All of the occupants in the room looks at the pair of angels watching their heated argument, they could feel the tension and rise in aura within the two. Azazel watches the drama unfold in amusement, he really thinks that Michael loosen up and not carry all the burden and he really thinks that someone should oppose him sometime, but on the other hand, he finds Gabriel very beautiful even when she's angry or determined. The fallen angel leader was the only one who had an amused expression while everyone in the room were preparing themselves to stop the angel siblings.

Minutes have passed and the two angels are still glaring at each other, Michael looks at Gabriel's clear blue eyes filled with determination. He wondered on what is it that would change his little sister this much, back then, she was just an obedient and kind person and she never opposed the decisions that what him or their Father make, but now, she is now voicing what she really thinks and courageously glaring at him. Is it because of Dante? Is it because of her motherly love towards him? It might be so, but he can't help but feel that there is more to that than familial love.

"Alright then, for the time being we will keep watch on the tower from afar, if worse comes to worst, we will intervene and deal with the tower. Is that alright with you, Gabriel?" Michael closed his eyes and relented when he saw that nothing would change her sister's mind. Gabriel nodded and sighed in relief.

"Any objections?" Michael asked the others and only met by silence and some nods in approval.

"Alright, we will now dismiss this meeting and prepare." The angel leader said as they dismissed the meeting.

They all stood up and the Shinto gods teleported away going back to Takamagahara to watch things from there and prepare themselves to intervene in any moment. Azazel walks to Gabriel and both of them casually greets each other.

"To think that you of all people would stand up to Michael, is it love for your precious Dante?" Azazel teased which earns a reaction to Gabriel by the slight blush on her face.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea, Azazel! I am doing this as his mother and not as a lover, that would never happen he is too young for me." Gabriel bashfully said.

"Heh! Then let's leave it at that. Honestly, you became more beautiful when you show your brave expression. Damn! Now, I really wanted you to fall and join us." Azazel said as he winks at the beautiful seraph attempting to charm her. Gabriel elegantly giggles at the fallen angel leader's antics.

"Geez, Azazel. You are really persistent on making me fall and join you but sorry, I am a dedicated leader to my faction and a dedicated mother to my son. Anyway, is doing this alright in front of your wife over there?" Gabriel said to Azazel and later on gestures to the woman behind the fallen angel leader. Her beauty is second to Gabriel and has a fair complexion like her; long dark blue hair and magenta eyes, has well-proportioned and slender body not losing to Gabriel, she is wearing a black business attire that accentuated her curves with her slender thighs and legs exposed and wearing black high-heels. She has five pairs of midnight black wings sprouting on her back, this is the secretary of the Grigori and Azazel's wife, Penemue, and right now she has a deadpanned expression staring intently at Azazel to the point that it could bore holes on him.

"Ahahaha! Well, my wife here won't lose to you when it comes to beauty and sex appeal though you might be the most beautiful in heaven but you are still a virgin. At least my wife here was able to have a man and got married which increases her charm." Azazel laughed and boasted her wife's qualities.

Gabriel's smile went stiff and chuckles but behind those beautiful expression is a cold aura emitting from her very being ready to maim the insensitive bastard. Penemue looks at her husband's idiotic look with a deadpanned look wondering how much of a dense idiot he is being right now, she elbows Azazel on the gut and walk off while calling him idiot. Penemue gave her sister Gabriel a nod, which reciprocated by the female seraph, before leaving her husband to whatever his fate will be.

"Geez, why did she do that? I just praised and complimented her right?" Azazel grumbled oblivious on what he has done wrong.

"~Fufufu… say Azazel, what is it about me being a virgin despite being the most beautiful in heaven? Are you saying that I am not capable of having a partner? ~" Gabriel said in a sickly sweet tone her expression unchanging though the menacing aura would beg to differ. Azazel shivers and went stiff as he looks at the seraph who is smiling beautifully at him.

"_What the- this overwhelming pressure. Why do I feel the disturbance in the force around Gabriel?_" Azazel thought still oblivious of the reason. He has thought of a way to escape his predicament and that is to excuse himself.

"Ah! Look at the time. Well, I better get going-" Azazel was about to leave but a hand was placed on his shoulder and squeeze it hard while the menacing aura intensifies.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not finish talking." Gabriel said.

"_Shiiiiiiiiiiitttt!_" Azazel cursed within his mind. He must find a way to abort mission.

"I-I'm going to meet Dante at the Temen-ni-gru entrance… I am going to deliver a special package he requested." Azazel said and immediately the strong pressure disappeared like nothing happened.

"Oh if it is for his aid then you should hurry and deliver it to him right away!" Gabriel said with urgency, she is willing to dismiss Azazel's insolence for her adoptive son's sake.

"_Sssaaaaffffffeeee! I owe you this one kid!_" Azazel internally thank Dante for averting his doom. Suddenly, something crosses his mind that he has to ask Gabriel herself.

"Oh before I go, answer this one question of mine. Did you take a bath together with Dante when he was little?" Azazel asked in a serious tone and expression.

"Yes, I did. Why do you ask?" The female seraph innocently tilted her head in confusion, wondering why would he ask out of the blue.

"Nothing." He replied as he teleported out making Gabriel more confused.

"_Damn! Dante you lucky BASTARD!_"

…

* * *

Somewhere in the city, Dante suddenly sneeze and he wonders why because it is impossible for him to get sick due to his constitution. Suddenly, the image of Azazel crosses his mind as he scrunched up his nose and shrugged.

"I guess that perverted old man, Azazel is talking behind my back again." Dante said as he continues to walk towards the demon tower, his sword Rebellion on his shoulder.

…

* * *

**Kyoto, City proper**

Issei is currently exploring the whole city around the tower looking for any demon stragglers, he avoids making his way to the tower due to his aniki's personal reason and just focused on helping Kyoto's forces to fight off the demon horde. So far, he is yet to encounter any demons in the area and just leisurely walking the streets with both hands behind his head and whistling.

"Man… so boring. Are they really gonna appear? I will die of boredom here." Issei said in a bored tone, he has been walking around this part of the city but no demons are appearing.

**[Just be patient, partner. They are going to appear… and speaking of the devil and they shall appear.]** Ddraig said to his host but after saying those advice, a group of demons appeared which are composed of Hell Prides and Hell Lusts.

"Well, you really jinx us there, partner but this situation is very welcome." Issei said as he made some hand movements until he makes a martial arts stance and pairs of red gauntlets appear on both of his hands; it is dragon-esque in design which are the spiky dragon scales and the hands itself were claw-like in appearance. There are also two emerald orbs embedded to each gauntlet. This is Issei's own manifestation of boosted gear, a subspecies sacred gear.

"Come on, bitches! Show me what you got!" The red dragon emperor declared as he made a come hither gesture which provokes the demons.

**(Cue Battle OST: Garo Vanishing Line OST- M.T.W.)**

A Hell Lust charges at Issei with its dash attack, it was already swinging its scythe to decapitate the boy but the red dragon emperor grabs the haft of the scythe stopping the swing as the result then Issei hits the Hell Lust with a palm attack to the face sending it flying back to its comrades and also stunning the enemy. Issei gives the stolen weapon a few twirls before parrying the attack of the Hell Pride resulting to the demon's stagger, then he decapitates the demon in a swift manner. Issei throws the towards the Hell Lust that is still recovering from his previous attack hitting it with the very sickle embedded to the demon's skull. The Sekiryuutei turns to other direction only to see a Hell Pride making an upward swipe on him, but Issei counters it by kicking the haft to stop the swing then he delivers two punches; one to the demon's gut and one straight to the face crushing its head to a pulp.

**[BOOST!] **His sacred gear started its ability to boost his power every ten seconds.

Issei blocks a swing from a Hell Pride then grabs the haft of its weapon and performs a judo throw hitting a charging Hell Lust. The Sekiryuutei steals the weapon and parried all the attacks from different angles by spinning and twirling the scythe and then he dashes through the horde with streak, performing a spinning slash cutting the demons along the way like grass. Like an expert, he proceeds to slash the crowd of demons with skill like a master scythe wielder, he did a prop and shredder move as he whips the scythe around into a high-rev spin launching the unfortunate Hell Lust into the air and then thrusting the spinning scythe forward shredding the launched enemy.

**[BOOST!]**

Another ten seconds have passed and Issei's overall power has doubled by his sacred gear, he turns to the incoming horde of Hell Prides and then hurls the scythe that he's been using towards the enemies hacking away the crowd of demons. Issei charges towards the group of demons punching and kicking all that comes his way, in a faraway perspective, on can see demons being sent flying or being hurled to the air within the large crows. Like a freaking one-man army, the Sekiryuutei continues to pummel all the demons who charges at him and every punch and kick gets stronger in every ten seconds of the battle due to Issei can almost one shot any demons now and he is still not drawing his sword on his back.

On his peripheral vision, Issei noticed two Hell Prides swinging their scythes at him, only for him to evade the attack by running on the wall behind him and then flip over the two Hell Prides landing behind them. Upon landing, he felt another attack from behind and with his fast reflex, Issei turns around while rearing his right arm preparing to punch the demon behind him which is a Hell Lust charging at him. As if time is being slowed down, the oppositions have decided to attack each other gambling themselves on whose attack will land first; Issei is already in mid punch while the Hell Lust is on mid swing. Unfortunately for the demon, Issei's punch is faster and it hits home square to the face of the Hell Lust sending it flying with a loud boom and the demon laid flat on the wall cracking it and killing the demon turning it to dust.

After relishing a satisfying punch, he senses the two Hell Prides flank him on both sides as they swing their scythe on him; one meant to behead him and one meant to severe his upper body to his lower body. Issei simply did a side flip narrowly slip throught in-between the attacks and now, all of the enemies are finally in front of him as he intends to finish the fight.

"Alright! Time to end this!" He announced.

**[EXPLOSION!] **Said by Ddraig within the sacred gear, announcing for it to be ready for discharge or release. Issei made a stance that he is preparing to punch.

**[DRAGON SHOT!]**

The Sekiryuutei did a punching motion and a large beam of crimson energy envelops the whole horde eliminating all demons in front of him. Unfortunately, he did a mistake because his attack explodes within the city damaging the roads, vehicles and even destroying buildings. Issei paled on the sudden realization on what is the consequences of his stunt.

**(Battle OST end)**

"Oh shiiiitttt! Aunt Gabriel is going to kill me!"

**[Or worse, she will take this from your cut.] **Ddraig deadpanned. His partner is really dumbass sometimes, acting first before he thinks. Him and his brother-in-arms Dante are the same, they are famous for leaving destruction on their path.

"NNNOOOOOOO!" Issei wailed like a child having a sissy fit.

…

* * *

**Kyoto's border**

Gabriel stared at the area with smoke rising with her eyes half-close, she sighed already knowing who is the culprit of the destruction over on that particular area. She had already felt Issei's aura rising indicating that he is currently fighting, she only just hopes that Issei would mind his surroundings before he acts but that was just a wishful thinking because Issei did it… again. Both Issei and Dante sometimes are getting carried away in a fight resulting in the destruction of properties, and they have no choice but to pay it using their cut from the job. And right now, she can already imagine Issei wailing having a sissy fit somewhere, and true to her words, the said boy is doing exactly what she thinks.

The seraph is currently hovering in the skies of Kyoto with her six pairs of pure white wings out and a golden halo over her head; her attire is just a simple pure white Greek style dress that reaches her ankles, it is sleeveless and has a V-neck collar that shows her ample cleavage and the dress hugs her perfect curves and a pair of white sandals on her perfect feet. She looks down at the evacuating civilians who are running from the horde and some forces from Kyoto composed of youkais and omyoujis holding the demons back, there are already casualties on both sides and they need to aid Kyoto's forces.

"We have arrived, Lady Gabriel." She heard a feminine voice behind her. Gabriel turns to the owner of the voice, it belongs to a beautiful woman with long dark blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes, she has a fair complexion wearing a black nun outfit though the skirt area has a slit on one side exposing one of her thigh and leg to allow mobility. She is also wearing silver armguards and black fingerless gloves while her legwear and footwear are composed of black thigh-high stockings and dark gray combat boots and like Gabriel, she has three pairs of white wings and halo on top of her head. She is also accompanied with a battalion of angels wearing white vestments over their silver armor and their heads are covered with a white cowl and white face mask.

"Yes Griselda, you're just in time. Command our forces to aid the forces of Kyoto, split into two groups; one must assist the civilians and wipe them the memory of this event while the other will engage the demons into battle." Gabriel said to the woman called Griselda. She is formerly human and a powerful exorcist of the church, she was chosen to be reincarnated into an angel as one of Gabriel's brave saints.

"It will be done, Milady. Will you be returning with us to heaven after this operation?" Griselda affirmed the command and then asks her superior, she and the other angels are hopeful that Gabriel will finally return and attend to her duty to heaven. It was already eleven years that Gabriel left heaven to raise Dante which some angels called the devil spawn, she was actually returns to heaven from time to time though she doesn't stay for too long and took all her work to the human realm.

"No, I will just bring my work down here at Kuoh." Gabriel replied which shocks Griselda and the other angels.

"But Lady Gabriel-" Griselda was about to voice her opinion but the seraph cuts her off.

"My decision is final. My brothers; Michael, Raphael and Uriel supports me on my decision so it's alright." The seraph said with a sincere smile.

Griselda frowns on her leader's decision, the other angels also share her feelings, they wonder the reason why Gabriel does not want to separate herself with the devil spawn. He is already at the right age to take care of himself so why Gabriel still wants to stay by that demon's side? What is so special about the boy that their Lady Gabriel cherished him like a family? Was it because he is the son of Sparda? If it were for them to decide, they have hunted Dante down by now whether by the angels or exorcists alike, but Michael strictly commanded that Dante must not be touched. This issue causes an uproar in heaven among the angels due to their leaders giving a special treatment to a demon half-breed.

"As you wish, Lady Gabriel." Griselda said in defeat as she leads the battalion of angels to the battlefield and provide cover and support to both civilians and Kyoto's forces.

The battle was so intense; Kyoto's forces puts up a fight but their numbers are slowly dwindling. They have no problem dealing with the Hell prides and Hell Caina due to their slow and predictable movements but they sighted different class of demons that are much harder to deal with; some sighted a group of Hell Lust which excels on their agile and unpredictable movements, as a result, their forces are slowly being cut down but before they got overwhelm by enemies, a hail of light spears descended on the demons culling their numbers down but some Hell Lusts are nimble enough to evade the barrage.

"Mirana, you and your group will assist all the evacuating humans and we'll take care of the demon horde." Griselda said to a silver haired angel called Mirana, her full name is Mirana Sharatova and she is a fellow brave saint to Griselda under Gabriel's leadership. She also wears the same gear as Griselda and she is a beautiful girl with shoulder length silver hair and blue eyes with milky white complexion. Said girl nodded at the command and leads her group of angels towards the humans.

"NOW CHARGE!"

**(Cue Battle OST: Code Vein- Blade Bearer and Cannoneer Battle theme)**

Griselda's group started their assault and some of her angels took a range support to provide cover fire for their comrades and allies. They effectively push the horde of demons back as they hack their enemies with their swords and spears of light, Griselda charge through the demon horde with graceful movements cutting down the demons left and right dancing around the battlefield with a light sword conjured in her hand while holding a silvery white pistol on the other. As she cuts away the evil beings, she points her pistol towards the Hell Pride that is about to cleave one of Kyoto's omyouji in half. She fires the gun two times launching projectiles of light hitting the demon on the head killing it then turns to dust.

They are just about to rout out their enemies, but unknown to them somethings are lurking in the shadows. It was too late for them to realize when demonic portals appear on their flanks then they were attacked by the demons coming from it slashing them with a scythe-like limb, both forces of heaven and Kyoto are wounded by the surprise attack but some of them unfortunately got dismembered by the newly arrived demons. The demon resembles the Hell Caina but much taller in height, they do not have clothing on the upper body but they have a black tattered skirt and within their body are purple roots or tentacles which also serves as arms attached on the large scythe blades and also tentacles protruding from their eye sockets. These demons are Hell Judecca, they have a ranking of commanders of the demon army.

The Hell Judeccas cleave the ground beneath them summoning each of their own group of Hell Cainas bolstering their numbers. The allied forces switch their strategy and focus on long range bombardment, Griselda and the angels conjure multiple light spear and fires them continuously towards the horde. Some Hell Cainas are skewered by the bombardment but the others manage to survive and charge towards the allied forces dragging their scythes on the ground and producing sparks, some angels and omyoujis were overcame by panic unable to aim properly at the enemy resulting them being cleaved in two by the Hell Cainas. The Hell Judeccas have started to move themselves swinging their root-like arms like a whip cutting multiple numbers of alliance forces with their huge scythe blade, some of them used their long range attacks blasting their enemies to kingdom come with the souls of the damned.

From the sky, Gabriel watches how the situation unfolds and decided to help by conjuring large numbers of light spear and launch them into a rapid fire like a machine gun and all the light spears hit their intended target, skewering both Hell Cainas and Hell Judeccas killing them in the process. The seraph is about to charge herself to the battlefield only to be blinded by a bright light, her instinct suddenly kicks in and she brandishes her sword of light intercepting an attack from the sword made of purple light. Gabriel narrows her eyes when she finally sees the demon that got in her way; it is a lesser demon that has its body covered by beautiful white wings and its face has a humanoid appearance though it is grayish black in color and eyes red as blood. This the lesser demon called, The Fallen, one of the creations of the prince of darkness, Mundus. He creates demons base on the characteristics of the holy angels much to the irritation of the original angels themselves. The reason behind his taste of creation is still unknown up to this day.

"A group of Fallen huh. Whenever I see your appearances, I can't help but feel insulted. As if Mundus is really mocking us angels." Gabriel commented, despite her calm expression her voice has an irritated tone in it.

The beautiful seraph flicks her light sword to the side then points it to the fallen, beckoning and challenging them to come at her. The provocation was well received by the group of Fallen as they charge towards Gabriel starting an aerial battle. One fallen attempts for a stab only for Gabriel to easily deflect the attack of the lesser demon and make a mighty swing to the demon's torso destroying the wings that covering it. The seraph was about to deal the finishing blow but another Fallen slash at her, she dodges the attack missing her opportunity to destroy the first attacker. This is what annoys her when dealing with these types of demons, in order to destroy them, one must destroy their wing cover then quickly followed by a second attack to defeat them. Seeing that they are attacking her in groups, the fight will take longer than expected.

Gabriel felt an attack on both of her flank as two Fallen rushing at her with their light spear but before the attacks landed, the seraph uses her wings and blocks the attacks on both sides with a resounding clang like steel meets steel. The angels' wings do not only function for flying, if an angel is skilled enough, they can use their wings as a shield which is much harder than any metals known on earth and can also turn their feathers into a razor sharp blades that can cut enemies with ease. The seraph flicks her wings outward staggering the two fallen and in a very swift motion, Gabriel landed two consecutive attacks on one Fallen killing it then she points her index finger to the other compressing her power in a single point and she fires a light bullet piercing through the other fallen adding another kill for her.

"I may look defenseless but I am one of the great seraphs of heaven, I know my way when it comes to fight." Gabriel said with intensity, she condensed the power of her light sword and her body is wrapped in a golden aura with her sky blue eyes glowing. Her halo also started to transform, it now has protrusions going upward which makes her halo looks like a crown.

"Now prepare yourselves."

…

* * *

**Near the base of the demon tower**

"Now this is quite a drag."

Dante was now near the base of the tower but standing on his way are a group of five very tall humanoid demons who appear to have burned skin, with a very noticeable dark, brownish tone. They wear long white cloaks and white bandages both on their head and limbs. The bandage on their heads covers their eyes completely. carry enormous scythes with a characteristic squared blade. Their sickles are slightly shorter than those of other Hells and also seem to be more decorated. These demons are the Hell Sloths.

The Hell Sloths roared at Dante before they disappear leaving a sand cloud, meanwhile the devil hunter waited calmly on the demons' next move. After a short moment of waiting, one Hell Sloth manifested in front of Dante swinging down it's sickle diagonally only for Dante to lean his body to the side narrowly evading the attack, before he could do anything to the demon, it already teleported away from him to a safe distance to try again. This time, another Hell Sloth attempted to bisect Dante attacking from the back but the devil hunter did a back flip once again evading the sneak attack. The third Hell Sloth manifested and immediately attacks Dante from his right thinking that the devil hunter will take time to regain his bearing, unfortunately, Dante draws his sword Rebellion from his back parrying the attack. After another failed attempt, the fourth Hell Sloth tries to decapitate the devil hunter but Dante simply leans back. Then the fifth manifested on his left, but before the Hell Sloth could do anything, in one swift motion Dante draws Ebony and fires the gun right to the Hell Sloth's face killing it in the process then turns into a sand cloud. The first four Hell Sloths manifested from a distance looking at their kin that was easily killed.

"Hehe! Is that all?" Dante mocked waving Ebony that has smoke emitting from the barrel, showing the demons the weapon he used to kill their kin.

The Hell Sloths roared in response to Dante's provocation as they teleport leaving a sound cloud once more. The devil hunter smirks and like an expert gunslinger, he fires both Ebony and Ivory in a different direction and angle hitting all the four Hell Sloths on their predicted locations killing them in one fell swoop. Satisfied with his stunt, he puts his guns away and started walking towards the tower's entrance but unknown to him, a Hell Judecca silently emerges from the portal. The demon thrusts both of its sickle arms forward letting it fly to the unsuspecting devil hunter, Dante has felt the attack already as he turns around and about to draw Rebellion only for the demon's attack stops inches away from his face. When he looks what happened to the demon, he sees the aforementioned demon impaled with a spear of light then turns into dust.

**(Battle OST end)**

"Yo! Dante. Close call huh?" Dante looks to the source of the voice to see Azazel walking towards him in a relax manner.

"Oh! It's you, old man. I could have handled that it in a badass way without your interference but thanks anyway. Though that is not going to earn you some points to Gabriel if that is what you're thinking." Dante replied to the fallen angel which made Azazel's grin faltered a little.

"Oh come on Dante… I'm happily married with Penemue, whose beauty would not lose to Gabriel." Azazel said still grinning at the devil hunter but one of his eyebrow is twitching from the remark.

"Well you might be, but we are all members of the supernatural world and we have a different set of rules and lifestyle than humans so what's stopping you for having a harem, attempting to add Gabriel as your woman. Though too bad, Gabriel keeps deflecting your advances and attempts to flirt with her." Dante said to the fallen angel with a blank stare while Azazel being struck by an imaginary arrow that has guilty written over it followed by another arrow which has rejected over it.

"Plus you kept bragging to me that you have a harem of women back then after your fall and Gabriel heard you telling a child me perverted stories and got your ass kick by her because you are corrupting me. Yeah, that would leave a bad impression on her." Dante added.

"Alright alright, you win but that does not mean I am giving up on her." Azazel said with a cocky grin in his face. Dante blankly stared at the fallen angel governor with a frown, the young devil hunter does not know the reason but he felt threatened on Azazel's declaration.

"_Now this is strange, why did I suddenly got on guard in what the old man said? Me and Gabriel has a relationship that siblings have and seriously, Gabriel can leave my side already since I am an adult now._" Dante thought within his mind.

"Well, I am not here to banter with you but to give you the item that you requested on me. Here, take it." After the stare off, Azazel tossed something towards Dante and the devil hunter catches it with one hand. He looks at the item revealing that it was a double barrel shotgun.

"That weapon is the same with your guns. Just by channeling your demonic power, it can produce bullets without running out." Azazel explained.

"Nice! From now on, I will call this baby as Coyote- A. I'm excited to test this to the demons inside this ugly tower. Thanks, old man." Dante said happily like a child receiving a Christmas gift and then he points the shotgun to the direction of the tower's entrance.

"Yep yep. I will be going then, it seems our forces are having a hard time pushing the demon horde so I will join them and impress Gabriel." Azazel said as he teleported away.

"…"

"Heh! Good luck with that old man." Dante said to no one as he walks towards the door of the tower.

…

* * *

**With Gabriel and the battle on Kyoto's border**

**(Cue Battle OST: Garo Vanishing Line OST- End of the battle)**

Gabriel is currently fighting the group of Fallen in order to divert their attention from the allied troops, she singlehandedly defeating any Fallen that dare approach her with ease. The seraph made sure to condense her power in order to pierce through the lesser demons' defenses, her expression is calm and tranquil like a flowing river and every move are like a graceful dance, no wasteful movements. Gabriel slices the demon's torso easily breaking its defense then making a strong swing in a wide arc killing it, the Fallen that attempted to support its comrade was also hit by the wide swing breaking its defense and at the same time cutting the demon like a knife cutting through butter.

The lesser demons change their strategy as two of them hurled their spear of light towards Gabriel only for the seraph to simply block the attacks with a magic circle and the spears explode upon contact, but the attack never ends there as one Fallen sneaks to the seraph's back and charge at her spear at the ready. Unfortunately, Gabriel is already aware of the impending backstab and her six pairs of wings suddenly hardened and feathers as sharp as blade, her wings move wildly like a cyclone cutting the demon in every angle making it stagger and its defense breaking. Gabriel did not waste her chance and cuts the Fallen with her light sword then she creates a concentrated light spear on her free hand and hurled it to one of the Fallen in the distance.

Getting desperate, the remaining Fallens charge at the seraph at the same time, Gabriel has no choice but be on the defensive as she dodges and parry the consecutive attacks that her enemies are throwing at her. She came into a deadlock with one Fallen attempting to push her back but before she could take action another Fallen appears and attacks her flank. She creates another light sword and blocks the attack now in a deadlock with two demons, but it did not finish there, two Fallen attempted to stab her back which Gabriel uses her wings to block both attacks. The seraph realizes that she is currently stuck and the demons have her pinned in position, her eyes slightly widens when she saw other Fallens surrounding her from a distance and currently going to hurl their spears at her. Her clairvoyance suddenly activated showing her a vision that she is going to be impaled like a pincushion dying brutally as a result, when she came into reality she starts to gather her power to unleash a burst of aura in order to push back everything but before she could do that, the group of Fallen that was going to hurl their light spear got impaled at the same time with gold colored light spear eliminating the threats.

**(Battle OST end)**

The demons that are pinning Gabriel were confused on what happened until they also got impaled by the unknown attacker which sets the seraph free. Gabriel looks up to her savior to see Azazel making a dashing entrance, flying down like a descending god and his six pairs of wings as dark as night spread wide open. He descended close to Gabriel, which is too close for comfort and when you look at it in an outsider's perspective they look like lovers meeting each other.

"Yo! Gabriel, you alright?" Azazel said in a cool manner.

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me Azazel." Gabriel replied with a sincere smile.

"Say, Gabriel. Would like to eat somewhere after this crisis is over? Just the two of us." Azazel said attempting to flirt with the beautiful seraph as his arm hovers around Gabriel's shoulder attempting to hold her close, but Gabriel suddenly moves away in a graceful manner making her way towards the battlefield but before that she faced Azazel and said.

"Sorry Azazel, but I'm planning to invite my son Dante out on a date after this. And also, you shall not commit adultery and stay faithful with your wife, okay?"

She left after saying those words with a beautiful smile which made Azazel dumbfounded then he sighed in defeat. Unknown to him, his wife Penemue is hovering behind him without the fallen angel governor's notice.

"I see, still trying to make her fall. My dear, Azazel." Penemue said in amused tone making Azazel jumps in fright on his wife sneaking on him.

"Can't help a guy for trying you know; she is my first love during my time in heaven. And among the angels that I wanted to fall from grace, Gabriel pops out on my mind imagining how hot she is going to be as a fallen angel." Azazel explained in a lax manner then his expression turns perverted imagining a nude Gabriel as a fallen angel, making a lewd pose and looking seductively at him.

PINCH!

"Ow ow! Hey, what was that for?" Azazel complained as he nurses his cheek that was pinched by his wife.

"I'm well aware of that, you and that narcissistic Enlil are head over heels for her. Though, I won't stop you from pursuing other women or even mind of having a harem sister, but you should mind Gabriel's budding feelings. She might confuse her feelings as motherly love but anyone perceptive can see that she has her eyes for the demon boy, I want her to be my harem sister but this is Gabriel's first experience for romantic love and I want her to experience how great to love a significant other." Penemue said smiling wistfully.

"You're right on that, honey. But as I observed them, they are just going around each other and their relationship is not progressing. They limit themselves to familial love, I started to wonder on how they can realize that their feelings are mutual." Azazel replied.

"Well we should just watch from the sidelines then on how their relationship will go." Penemue concluded.

"Nah! That would be boring. I've been with Dante earlier to deliver him an item, and I declared to him that I will not give up on Gabriel. Do you know what his reaction is?" Azazel said with a mischievous tone which made Penemue quirk an eyebrow getting her curiosity pique.

"Even though that he stared blankly at me, I can see it in his eyes the disturbance and annoyance, no matter how much he hides it on either indifference or cool dismissal, he is starting to feel something." Azazel continued with a cocky smirk.

"I see. A love between an angel and a demon, huh? This is more of a forbidden love than a relationship between angels and fallen angels." Penemue said with a hint of worry on his tone.

"Yeah I know, it seems that Dante is not well received by the other angels and the church due to his demonic heritage. Only Michael, Raphael and Uriel supported Gabriel's decision on raising the cambion, if Dante and Gabriel become lovers then her position in heaven will be jeopardize and worst case scenario is being banished from heaven." Azazel replied and explained the possible future.

"Even Michael will have no choice because it will only shake the beliefs of the humans. Well knowing you, you are going to welcome them in Grigori if they decided to." His wife said with a smile.

"Well of course! They are family after all." Azazel said as both fallen angel couple rejoins the battle.

…

* * *

**Temen-ni-gru, Tower entrance **

Dante approaches the entryway of the tower; there he was met with a large frozen room and there up ahead, a giant, three-headed dog demon encased in ice blocks his path, and breaks free of the ice with a roar, sending a chunk of ice flying at Dante. He slices it in half with Rebellion.

"**Leave now mortal! The likes of you are forbidden in this land! You who are powerless are not worthy to set foot here!****"** The three-headed dog demon said while his other heads are growling at Dante.

"Wow, I've never seen a talking mutt before. You know, in a dog show, you'd definitely take first place." Dante commented which made the dog demon, Cerberus, angry and feel insulted.

"**You, a mere human, make a mockery of me?!****"** Cerberus growled and spits a beam of ice at Dante, who jumps over it. The beam strikes the entrance to the chamber, sealing it with ice.

"Easy, Fido. How about I take you out for a walk? Come on, puppy, let's go!" Dante taunted the Cerberus by clapping his hands and made a beckoning gesture that treating the dog demon like a pet.

"**You'll regret this, you worm!****" **Angered by Dante's taunt, the Cerberus raises its aura as the room mildly shakes. It has decided to fight and squash the insolent human to paste.

"It's showtime!" He punches the air several times, doing a warm up exercise before the battle. "Come on!" He said as he made a come hither gesture.

**(Cue Battle OST: Devil May Cry 3- Cerberus battle theme)**

The battle starts with a stare-off between the two, they are waiting for the other to make a first move. The Cerberus was the first to get impatient and charges to Dante with a head-butt, the devil hunter responds by doing a martial arts stance and takes the blow head on.

BANG!

A resounding noise can be heard as Dante did not receive any damage from the attack, the devil hunter did a stinger move launching a high-speed lunge attack towards the Cerberus' head but the attack was ineffective and did not pierce the ice armor of the dog demon. Cerberus swipes its claw only for Dante to assume another guard stance blocking the attack once again.

BANG!

But the dog demon is not done on its attack as it raises its other claw and swings it down to squash Dante into paste, but Dante vanishes on the spot and reappears in front of the Cerberus' head, a trick up move, then he draws Rebellion from his back and did an aerial rave unleashing a blitz of sword strikes followed by million stab executing thrust attacks in blinding speed then ending the combo with a devastating overhead attack, a helm breaker on its snout staggering the dog demon but still no significant damage on the ice armor.

"Man, that ice casing is really tough." Dante said calmly but grimacing inwardly. The Cerberus has quickly recovered from its staggered state and growled at the demon hunter.

The three-headed dog demon charges once again, its mouth open ready to bite Dante off. Dante jumps evading the bite then strikes the Cerberus' snout again with Rebellion. The second head of the Cerberus starts moving and lunge at the airborne Dante for another bite only for the demon hunter to kick off the air, a magic circle appearing as a platform for Dante, and did a side flip dodging the attack once more then land a sword strike which staggers the second head. Suddenly, the third head rushes at him with a head-butt while on the other hand Dante blocks it with the flat side of his sword, the impact sends him flying but the Cerberus immediately chase after the devil hunter and all of its three heads consecutively attempts to bite him. In his airborne state, Dante keeps fending off all the heads by swatting them with Rebellion. The cycle keeps repeating until he got into a deadlock with the middle head then suddenly another head rushes in for a bite only for Dante to dodge it completely and uses the middle head as foothold, he sprints along the nape while the two heads on both sides attempt to bite the demon hunter off from the middle head which is failing due to Dante's nimbleness and him smacking both heads away from him.

In a very cunning way, the Cerberus leaps in place making Dante move off the demon dog's back making him open to attacks while in mid-air and not for long as Dante is caught by another head-butt which he blocks. Dante noticed that the attack is not strong like before, only enough to push him back in front of Cerberus and suddenly, pain jolted on his body and his vision temporarily turns white as a strong force slam on him which made him careening towards the frosty ground. After hitting the ground, he right himself up into crouching position while skidding back using one of his hand as break to the momentum **(A/N: recovering stance on dmc 4 and 5 after getting knocked back by an enemy)**. While recovering his footing, he assessed what happened and based on what he observed, he got swatted like a fly if a slightly raised paw is any indication.

"Ow! You really hit like a truck you know that, pup." Dante jested on the Cerberus who only scoffed and said.

"**This is just only the beginning, HUMAN!"**

And with that the battle resumes, Cerberus makes a resounding roar which shakes the room. As the roar subsides, Dante senses the danger as he looks up seeing spikes of ice falling over him. He runs out of the falling shards' way but it seems the spikes seems to fall wherever he goes, another roar is heard once again by the demon hunter and another batch of ice spikes falls over him and this time he is now dashing away from the falling debris of ice.

"It seems it's time to test this baby on that tough armor of yours." Dante said as he picks Coyote- A out.

Dante sprints towards the Cerberus' direction then the devil hunter uses the gun stinger move launching a high-speed lunge attack similar to the stinger but using his shotgun as a weapon firing point blank range on one of the demon dog's ice encased paw which partially shreds some of the ice armor away. The Cerberus retaliates with a swipe attack only for Dante to jump back followed by another shot of Coyote- A shredding the ice armored paw completely. The devil hunter did not waste any time and attack the exposed paw using his sword showing only a shallow cut which is a testament on how tough is the Cerberus' hide but despite the minimal damage, the demon dog howls in pain and its body falling to the ground making it vulnerable to attacks.

Using the anti-demon shotgun, Dante shots one of the Cerberus' three heads destroying the ice that encases it but the Cerberus won't take it lying down so it retaliates by trying bite Dante down only for the demon hunter to dodge and unleashes a blitz of sword strikes which followed by a stab on the eye. The demon dog roared in pain as the middle head lashes out to Dante, only for him to kick on the magic circle in the air and propels him forward using his sky star move to avoiding the attack completely. He made an air hike, kicking off the air and twist his body mid-air to maneuver himself to the side then fires Coyote- A on the middle head before landing back on the ground.

The Cerberus raises its left paw and slams it on the ground conjuring a wave of ice spikes towards the devil hunter, Dante dodges the attack by doing a side roll but the demon dog immediately follows another attack by throwing a boulder of ice on him. Dante draws Rebellion again and slices the ice block into four, the middle head of Cerberus fires a beam on ice from its mouth freezing the ground in the process. The devil hunter avoids the attack and run towards the wall while the Cerberus continuously fire its ice beam while aiming it to Dante, as he reaches the wall, he leaps on and started running along the wall then jumps toward the direction of the other side head. He draws Coyote- A and fires a demonic bullet enhanced with his own demonic power destroying the ice encasing the head.

The Cerberus swats the devil hunter but this time, Dante manages to block the attack with his sword though he is still ended up on the ground once more unaware that the demon dog has already prepared its attack. The Cerberus fires its ice beam at Dante and landed a direct hit, when the mist subsides, the devil hunter is there frozen solid. The demon dog scoffs and approaches Dante's frozen form.

"**This is the end, human!" **The Cerberus said as it raises its right paw.

**(Battle OST end)**

Before the demon dog could smash Dante's frozen body to smithereens, his frozen body is bathe with intense crimson light followed by a strong shockwave strong enough to push the Cerberus back in a few meters. As the light subsides, in place of the devil hunter is a demon clad in red and black with Rebellion in its hand; his snowy hair turns into a spiked cranial crest giving him a serrated look, and his body physique is much barer. His coat tails either function like his trench coat or open up to spread out and give him flight. He also has his coat's "Lapel" changed into white-colored ones, his forearms are spiked and black in coloring, hands are claw-like, his feet have clawed toe-nails and his body gains a red, foggy aura emanating his power. Dante has now entered in his demonic form, his devil trigger, and the demon dog can tell from the intense wave of aura the devil hunter is emitting.

"**That form!... This familiar power… You're-" **Cerberus said in shock and awe.

**(Cue Battle OST: Rungran – Devil May Cry the animated series Theme)**

The demon form Dante silently stared at Cerberus until his coat tails unfolds and spreads wide showing a semi-chiropteran wings followed by a strong shockwave blowing away the shards of ice on the surroundings. He takes flight with incredible speed and swings Rebellion down, the Cerberus countered with his head-butt resulting on their attacks clashing which also produce a shockwave. Still not relenting, Dante reared his left fist and punches the demon dog hard with a resounding bash which knocks the Cerberus back. The demon dog retaliates with a swipe which Dante blocks which made him land to the ground, the demon dog immediately hurls a block of ice towards the devil hunter but was only cut in half with ease.

The Cerberus lunges at the devil hunter with renewed vigor but Dante immediately fell into a guard stance fully negating the attack, one of the side heads attempts to bite Dante only for the devil hunter to counter with his just release move, releasing all the accumulated power resulting in one of the heads to be destroyed in blood and gore. Although a little staggered, the demon dog swipes his claw only for Dante to counter with his devil trigger enhanced stinger which pushes back the Cerberus' attack. While the Cerberus is still disoriented, Dante did a ground trick move teleporting forward then slashing one of its foot with his sword knocking the demon dog down. His next move came by holding Rebellion into a reverse grip stance as he crouches down, demonic power gathering on the blade making it glow in a dark crimson light. He releases the energy from the blade by producing a shockwave as he swings the sword three times, his drive and overdrive attacks took another head of the Cerberus leaving the head at the middle still encased with ice armor. Before the demon dog could stand, the devil hunter uses the gun stinger move firing point blank at the target which destroys the ice on its head plus getting knock back from the impact.

"**Two down and one to go!" **Demon Dante said in a deep and distorted tone.

"**YOU! DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME!" **The Cerberus growled as it raises its aura to full power turning its skin to red and a black miasma leaking in its form. The demon dog has entered its devil trigger state.

The Cerberus attacks Dante with more vigor, its attack is much more powerful and faster than earlier. The demon dog attacks more aggressively which puts Dante into a defensive maneuvers, despite managing to block any attacks he was still being pushed back and he feels both of his arms going numb and strained from how heavy the attacks he is taking. The demon dog hurls boulders of ice consecutively, blocks after blocks, Dante cuts them all. After cutting the last boulder, the devil hunter found himself on the surprise attack from the Cerberus as it lunges at him with its mouth open ready to devour him. Dante responds by doing the trick up maneuver avoiding the attack and reappearing in front of the demon dog's head then bashes Rebellion on its snout knocking it back in the process.

Dante did not relent and uses sky star to propel him forward and swings his sword down but this time, the Cerberus counters by biting onto the Rebellion's blade stopping the sword's momentum. The Cerberus hurls the devil hunter towards the wall putting a crack on the structure, then the demon dog thrusts its claw towards Dante to deal with the fatal blow. Due to the cloud of dust, the Cerberus could not see if it manages to kill the devil hunter but in a short moment Dante emerges from the dust running along the demon dog's arm then made a high-speed lunge to close the distance followed by a million stab to the head. With one strong thrust, the Cerberus is knock down and the power of its devil trigger is gone. Dante glides to the ground then disengages his devil trigger and stares at the weakened Cerberus with cautious eyes.

**(Battle OST end)**

"**You are not human, are you? And the power you possessed resembles to my master, Sparda."** The Cerberus said as it stands up weakly.

"Well, I'm a half breed though not just an ordinary one. So you are my father's pet, huh. Why are you here in this tower then?" Dante replied on the Cerberus' realization and asked the said demon on its purpose in the tower.

"**I was tasked to guard the entrance of the tower to prevent any intruders, so that no one would attempt to steal the relic that lies within."** The demon dog replied.

"**Regardless of your heritage, half breed or not, you have proved your strength. I acknowledge your ability. Take my soul and go forth! You have my blessing, young master." **Cerberus shatters and his soul flies into Dante's hand, turning into an ice nunchaku. Dante practices his moves with the new weapon, even though it was his first time wielding the weapon, he shows off his skill like a master.

"Too easy!" Dante said as he finished his warm-up on the newly acquired weapon.

A second later, the woman on the motorcycle crashes through the sealed ice door, nearly landing on Dante. He backflips out of the way and lands behind her. The two glared at each other for a while, the devil hunter notices the familiar heterochromia with the same color in the woman's eyes and thought on what is her connection to the bald scholar that attacked him, but he pushes it to the back of his mind and breaks the silence.

"Are you going to the party? What's the hurry, Didn't you get an invitation?" Dante asked casually.

She replies by launching a rocket at Dante, which he surfs on briefly before it flies upwards and blows a hole in the ceiling. She revs her bike and charges at Dante, doing a wheelie at the last second and launching herself up through the ceiling.

"Now that's rude. Whatever, this just keeps getting better and better!" The devil hunter said as he proceeds to explore the tower.

**MISSION 2 END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**That is a wrap for our official chapter 2, did you all predicted that Dante already unlocked his devil trigger? Well, that event happened much earlier, one year prior to be exact. I tweak the appearance of Dante's devil trigger form; the complete description goes like this: his cranial crest is based on his Agni and Rudra DT form, his torso is the same with his Agni and Rudra DT form, both of his forearms are black instead of mismatched and base on the DMC 4 DT design same with the lower body from waist to feet and finally his coat tails or wings are the same with his DMC 3 normal DT. I also tweak on Vergil's DT too but I'll describe it later on.**

**In the chapter, some of the characters already knew about Dante and Gabriel's budding feelings to each other. The two in question would simply not think of it as romantic love in this point in time but I will try to make a plot in the future to develop their romantic status that's all. Please leave a review.**


	4. Mission 3: The Firestorm brothers

**Welcome to the official chapter 3 of the DMC-DXD crossover, this chapter covers both missions 4 & 5 in the game. The only thing that I can say here is that never expect me to narrate every detail in Temen-ni-gru tower, I am going to have a headache if I did. Just expect that I would be skipping some stages and do a fast battle on it. Anyway, let's start.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry and Highschool DXD, it belongs to their creative authors. This is a work of fiction and it does not relate to any existing individuals, organizations and literatures.**

* * *

"Character talking" **"Character in transformed state talking"**

"_Character mentally talking"_

**Demon/ monsters talking**

_**Devil arm talking**_

**[Ddraig talking]**

**(Albion talking)**

* * *

**MISSION 3 START**

**Several hours before the raising of the demonic tower, Temen-ni-gru**

Somewhere in the country of Italy, there is an ancient library that houses the archives or records ranging from the history of the world to legends and myths. In one of the sections of the library, Vergil stands alone browsing a book about ancient rituals and seals. While he is searching the contents of the book, a man is approaching the eldest son of Sparda with ease in his every steps and while he is making his way towards Vergil, the man spoke to start a conversation.

"So, you're looking for the book of ancient legends, the tale of the demon warrior Sparda?" The man that is now revealed to be the dark scholar, Arkham asked.

"That's not what I'm looking for, leave me!" Vergil said in a firm stone as he flips another page on the book that he is reading.

"Then what are you looking for? A demon that impregnates a woman, who then bears twin sons… that's the story, isn't it?" Annoyed by Arkham's insistence, Vergil draws Yamato from its sheath and points the demon blade at the scholar's face.

"Leave me, I won't tell you a third time." Vergil threatened the scholar for crossing the line. The scholar is putting his nose to where it doesn't belong and testing Vergil's patience. It took the darkslayer's willpower to not just stab the meddlesome human to his gut or even through his skull.

Arkham seems to be unfazed on the threat and raises his left hand and let his thumb touch the sharp edge of the odachi, he slowly walks forward with his thumb not leaving the blade as if caressing it which results to cutting himself and drawing blood. The scholar did not show any pain in his features but instead he said to Vergil.

"People inherently fear evil, however… occasionally, a person may become seduced by evil."

"What are you getting at?" Vergil pulls Yamato back and sheathes it in its scabbard while asking the scholar to get to the point.

"Share with me. The story of Sparda…" Upon saying those words, Vergil narrows his eyes in suspicion. The scholar's interest on his father is alarming to say the least, he can sense a hidden ulterior motive on Arkham the moment he approached him.

…

* * *

**Kyoto, at the center of the former capital **

Kyoto, the former imperial capital of Japan, the center of Japan's history and the supernatural due to the strong leylines concentrated within. Despite the modernization, they still retained the ancient temples and palace to remind the people of their culture and origin. In the center of Kyoto, there is an unholy structure that has a different architecture than any buildings in the former imperial capital, the structure was cylindrical and the architecture was based on gothic style. This location is off-limits and is strictly forbidden to any people without them knowing the reason why, rumors are that the place is haunted by very strong evil spirits, some says it is a den of evil where the most malevolent demons were sealed. This unholy structure is called Temen-ni-gru but the tower is sealed and parts of the structure were buried underground. At the space at the underground where the entrance of the tower which is also called as the forbidden land, a rift in space has opened and there emerges Vergil and Arkham.

"The activation method is as I described before. It should be a simple matter to you." Arkham said as he backs away seeing demons emerging on the surface. The demons were a tall red humanoid with horns and a long, spade-tipped tail. Their bodies are red just in part, since they appear to be white but covered in large blood capillaries. They possess three spike-like protuberances growing out of their backs, and wield magical, fiery scythes. They truly resemble what in pop culture is understood as a demon and they are called as Abyss.

**(Cue Battle OST: Devil May Cry 4 Vergil battle theme- Let's see)**

The Abyss demons are slowly approaching the darkslayer, who calmly stood and stare at his enemies with a calculative look. Two Abyss made the first as they charge together, one coming at his front and one coming from above. Vergil parried the attack from above with the sheathed Yamato then made a quick draw slicing the second Abyss then he immediately kills the first Abyss before the demon could get its second wind and ended it by elegantly sheathing Yamato in its scabbard.

Seeing their brethren killed, the remaining Abyss attack the darkslayer in their rage but Vergil calmly assessed the situation and quickly formulate tactics in his mind. He gracefully executes his moves as he dodges the attack of the demon with little movement then pokes the Abyss at the back with his sheathed odachi knocking the demon away, the second Abyss comes but before it could attack the darkslayer hit its gut with the pommel of the Yamato sending it flying back and hitting one of its brethren as a result, then he quickly draws Yamato from its sheathe and turns around and slash at the Abyss behind him who attempts to block the sword with the shaft of its scythe, only for the shaft to be sliced clean and before the demon could comprehend what happened, Vergil follows up with the diagonal slash cutting the demon in two then sheathing his sword once again.

The rest of the demons became wary of Vergil and they just keeping their distance and others are circling around him. One Abyss hid itself among its brethren hiding from Vergil's view and when it saw its chance, the Abyss sinks to the ground tempting a sneak attack on the darkslayer. A ripple appears on the ground and the Abyss emerges jumping up to the air then hurl its fire clad scythe blade to Vergil, before the attack could hit, Vergil swats the attack with only a flick of his left arm which holds the Yamato. The attack redirected to the other unfortunate Abyss and got killed in the process, Vergil scoffs on their foolishness then rushes to the crowd of demons leaving an afterimage then slashes one Abyss then the other and another. Without even looking back, Vergil throws his scabbard backwards and another unfortunate demon got impaled and pinned to the wall. Like a wind, the darkslayer moves from demon to demon slicing and cutting them apart while the demons were only seeing his illusory afterimages until Vergil stops near where his scabbard is then sheathing the Yamato with more force and the shockwave ended up killing the pinned Abyss.

Due to desperation, the remaining Abyss demons charge with reckless abandon while Vergil casually walks to the charging horde. The darkslayer parries the first attack then smack the demon to the gut with the sheathed Yamato, then draws the sword parrying another attack. Another Abyss attempted to land an attack only for it to be deflected by a scabbard followed by a horizontal slash bisecting the demon, then he goes to another demon smacking its feet with the Yamato's sheath which made the demon loose its balance and footing, then Vergil follows with a vicious overhead attack cutting the demon in two. One of the Abyss attempted to charge at Vergil's back only for him to sweep the demon's feet with a low kick and with a swift motion while the Abyss is still in mid-air, Vergil cuts the demon through the waist separating its lower and upper body.

The darkslayer looks at the remaining wave of Abyss demons, the bangs of his hair are down showing his identical appearance to Dante only the fringe that frames his face are shorter. Deciding to finish the fight, Vergil did a rapid slash dashing through the horde of demons leaving light blue streaks of sword swings on his trail. Vergil stops after he passes the demons in a stance that he already done a quick draw, and after seconds have pass, the unmoving Abyss demons are cut up their body parts are slowly falling to the ground. After confirming the kill, Vergil vertically sheathes Yamato at his back and then sweeps his hair back now having a swept back hairstyle.

**(Battle OST end)**

"Impressive." Arkham complimented Vergil's fighting prowess while walking towards him.

Vergil ignores the dark scholar and proceeds to walk towards the structure, he stops by the entrance and thought of all the things that he has done to get into this point. He is determined to claim his birthright; he will have the power that he desires so nothing can even touch him whether they are demons or gods alike. He will have the power of his father, Sparda, and show the world what this devil's power is capable of.

"It begins." Vergil opens his eyes, filled with motivation.

…

* * *

**Present time, Upper Temen-ni-gru at the Pitch-black Void**

At the upper floors of the unholy tower, Vergil opens his eyes pulling him out of his reminiscence as he felt another presence that entered the tower. He can feel the hidden power lying dormant from the new intruder, a sacred gear, and not an ordinary one. He has read on some books and scriptures about the suppose weapons created by God and what piqued his interests were the category of sacred gears that are called, The Longinus gears. Named after the man who pierce the son of God, weapons that are meant to defeat and slay gods. The darkslayer internally chuckles, after he claims the power of his father, he will challenge every strong being in this world whether they are gods, demons, or even the so called Longinus wielders. Arkham meanwhile, flipping the page of his red grimoire reading.

"Looks like we have uninvited guest." Vergil said.

"Is that so?" Arkham replied though his words are not meant to be a question at all.

"A human, a woman." The darkslayer described through the intruder's aura.

"I'm afraid I should ask the uninvited one to leave. That is what you want." The scholar said as he stands up.

"Actually, I happen to be acquainted with that woman." Those words took Vergil's attention and looks at Arkham who is making his way down to receive the uninvited one.

"A storm is approaching." Arkham mutters silently.

Vergil narrows his eyes, his suspicion towards Arkham keeps getting stronger as the time passes by. It is not confirmed but he already has an idea on why he is helping him unlock this demon tower though one question in his mind is that what is the woman's purpose here. It seems that Arkham purposely left a trail for the woman to follow him here and it seems the woman is a part of the scholar's scheme.

"What are you really planning, Arkham? Whatever your schemes are, if you get in the way to my conquest for power, I'll make sure you'll regret it." Vergil said as he temporarily let go of his suspicion to the scholar, he will make use of Arkham until his usefulness expires.

"So, you have finally embrace the power that our father has given to us. Make haste Dante, I'll be waiting for you here at the top of this tower to face your newfound might before I claim what is mine." After saying those words, Vergil closes his eyes once again in a meditative state as he stands firm holding Yamato in front of him like a cane and his three-tail coats billowing through the wind.

…

* * *

**City proper of Kyoto**

Back in the former imperial capital, the war with the demons is still raging as the alliance of Angels, fallen angels, Kyoto Youkai and Omyojis continues to fend off horde after horde of the enemy. The demons kept spawning waves after waves to the point that it seems that they are facing an infinite amount of demons, some of the alliance were starting to get exhausted by the sheer quantity of demons that kept appearing after killing some of them. All hope was seeming to be lost but suddenly, Yasaka, the nine-tailed fox and leader of the Youkai faction with her sister Izuna, a fellow nine-tailed fox and general of the youkai army have joined the fight with their Tengu and fox youkai army. Nurarhiyon and his famous Night Parade has also joined to aid the exhausted army, and with their arrival, all the exhausted warriors temporarily retreated to take some rest and have their wounds heal.

While the army of newcomers fight the demons with vigor, Yasaka pushes forth to the middle of the demon horde standing elegantly and proud. The army of seven hells charges at the nine-tailed fox woman altogether only for Yasaka to burst her aura with fox fire burning all the demons surrounding her to ash. After the explosion of power, the Youkai leader skillfully cast multiple fox fires and launches them to the remaining demons that survive her aura burst.

On another field, Izuna, a powerful nine-tailed fox rivaling Yasaka which is her sister; dashes through the demon horde with great speed and agility. Her nimble movements can evade even the fast attacks of Hell Judecca which she gracefully dodges followed by a slash cutting both arms of the demon then proceeds killing it with her katana that is enchanted with her fox fire. Every demon she passes through were cut down followed by them burning into ashes, which truly deserves her reputation when it comes to the battlefield. As Izuna pushes through, she eventually encounters a Hell Vanguard which swiftly slash at her with its scythe but before the weapon could hit, Izuna suddenly split into multiple copies of herself then surround the demon. In one swift motion, all Izunas attacks the demon together which made their attacks intersects and then in the throes of death, the Hell Vanguard burns to ashes.

Nurarihyon at the other field, kept summoning different weapons and slashing the demons around in a battle frenzy. It has been awhile for him since he fought in a war and so far he is undefeated in their own pantheon, there are only few who can rival him in a fight within their pantheon and only Yasaka and Izuna can fight him on a standstill. In his glorious days, he did plan to challenge the gods to prove his strength and power to the world but he was defeated not by the gods or even Yasaka and Izuna either, he was defeated by the demon warrior named Sparda in a duel. From then on, he improved himself though he was not able to challenge Sparda again due to his sudden disappearance. But hearing Sparda has two offspring from the meeting, he is now eager to challenge the boy in Gabriel's custody though he will wait for him to reach his peak. For now, he is satisfied slaying demons left and right and his crimson eyes are filled with lust for battle.

In the Alliance campsite, the angels and fallen angels are currently recuperating. Tensions within the camp was high and both races are wary of each other due to the sudden joint operation, it was only natural because they were at war for millennia. Thankfully, both sides were just glaring at each other and no one did an unnecessary action, each of the respective leaders: Michael, Gabriel, Azazel and Penemue are very thankful that they have a common enemy. It has been a long time for them since they worked together against the forces of evil. The four are gathered together resting near the group that erected barriers that barring the horde's movements so that in any case that the barrier is breached they would take action immediately.

Gabriel looks at the tower, the more she stared at it, she cannot help but feel nostalgic of the sight. Her brother Michael took notice of her sister's silence and walks to her side.

"Is something the matter?" Michael asked his sister.

"The Temen-ni-gru, it kind of resembles the Tower of Babel if you look pass its twisted form." Gabriel replied remembering an old memory.

"Yes, now that you mention it. The humans at that time became so arrogant that they built the tower to reach the heavens, to reach us, to reach Father. So Father smite them by destroying the tower and cursed them with a language barrier, another offense humanity made and disappointed Father ever since Adam and Eve's exile from Eden and the great flood. So tell me sister, why do you think the devil worshippers created this tower? Was it to invade Heaven using the demons?" Michael said as he wonders humanity's motivation on creating things that will get them the ire of the heavens.

"I do not think that was the tower's purpose. Perhaps this time, it is used as a gateway to hell." Gabriel answered and silence soon follows to the two seraphs as they glance at Temen-ni-gru.

…

* * *

**Temen-ni-gru (First floor), Chamber of Echoes**

After the scuffle in the ice guardian's chamber, Dante enters the next room finding a tall, lobby-like open hall that is accessed from the Ice Guardian's Chamber. It has a skeletal angel statue in the bottom and three stages of partially broken spiral round walks. This large space is called the Chamber of Echoes. Dante has been in a lot of places of worship including the churches but he finds this place twisted and horrendous but at the same time, for some reasons he feels comfortable and at home here compared to the church which only making his eyes and ears sore. Damn his demonic heritage for feeling comfort in this kind of place.

"If those church goers find this place, they would probably burst their bubble just by seeing that statue there. Who would really want to revere something as creepy as a skeleton with angelic wings? They will say that this is an insult and blasphemy to their God and the angels." Dante said in a mocking tone.

_**That is if they can broke pass me. Young master, are you working for the church or the forces of heaven? **_Cerberus said opening a mental communication between the two.

"Nah. Whenever I fight demons, it is for personal reasons and I am not their personal attack dogs mind you. Me and them will never get along, I was just raised by a seraph and nothing more. I didn't think that you are able to communicate with me, how can you do that pup?" Dante replied to the dog demon and also surprised that the demon can communicate with him after being defeated.

_**The moment that I gave my soul to you and become your weapon, we have established a contract or a master-servant bond which enables me to communicate in your mind. My soul is yours at your disposal to aid you in your journey. **_Cerberus explained.

"Well, I guess we should start climbing this tower. So which way we'll go first?" Dante asked the demon dog's soul as he do some stretches warming up his body for a long trek.

_**Accessing this tower would not be easy, young master. All I know is that master Sparda puts several key items to different locations when he sealed this place, those items will be your key to gain access to all sealed doors in Temen-ni-gru and you will undergo to several trials that will test your strength and wits. **_The demon dog explained once more which made Dante groaned.

"Oh man! I hate riddles and puzzles, using a lot of my head is not my cup of tea. It's not like I'm dumb or something, but I can solve riddles or puzzles just fine. It's only that I am the type of man who will steamrolls any obstacles that in the way, the brainy stuff is Vergil's area of expertise." Dante complained feeling the headache coming his way.

Not wasting any time, Dante goes to the east side of the round walk and enters the first door that he finds. Upon entering, he found himself in a curved corridor with an arc ceiling and lit by multiple torches. He was about to walk along when he saw a bunch of Hell prides spawning from the walls. The devil hunter smirks and then charges to the group of scythe-wielding demons and made a very short work of them, as usual, the demons never stood a chance. Satisfied with his work, he enters the door at the end of the corridor.

The devil hunter finds himself to a room with many statues and in front of him are two stairways and a door on the upper floor to proceed further, but before he could proceed to the stairways, the door ahead suddenly got sealed by demonic magic and he heard creaking sounds. The three statues between the stairways started moving and transforming, this also followed by the other statues on the upper floors and they all starts conjuring energy arrows and start charging their projectiles. These demon-possessed statues are called the Enigmas.

**(Cue Battle OST: Devil May Cry 3 Dante theme- taste the blood)**

"An ambush eh? Hey pup, you ready?" Dante said as he stretches his arm forward and an icy tripartite nunchaku appears in his hand then made a warm up move.

_**I am always ready, young master!**_Cerberus replied with vigor.

"Alright then, let's rock!"

The Enigmas fire their energy arrows at the same time, attempting to turn Dante into a pincushion but before they could land a hit, the devil hunter uses the Ice age move. He spins his nunchaku above his head then a globe of ice shards wraps around him like a barrier, this is both a defensive and an offensive move but with cost of the user staying in place. The arrows hit the icy barrier but the attacks bounce off, some of the attacks were redirected but some attacks were actually reflected back to the enemy resulting them to getting hit, staggered and killed by their own attacks.

Dante did not waste any time and while his enemies are disoriented, he used a ground trick move to the nearest Enigma at the stairways and started a barrage of swings with the nunchaku. The devil hunter's movements are so fluid and deadly that it only makes Bruce Lee a novice in the art, Dante uses his next move called the Revolver as he leaps to the air and made a three-sixty-degree vertical spin which made the Enigma kiss the ground when Dante crashed to the enemy then he followed up with a swift and strong kick to the face that made the demon statue fly to the wall and shattered from the impact.

"Chew on this!"

Dante turns to the other two Enigmas and uses Crystal as he slams the rods of the nunchaku to the ground thrusting glacial blades upward which launches the two Enigmas. Dante chases one Enigma to the air by using trick up and starts hacking the enemy with a barrage of sword swings followed by a helm breaker which shatters the Enigma upon crashing to the ground. The devil hunter uses trick up again to the other Enigma and he simply aim Coyote- A and fires it point blank to the face, the impact of the shot shatters the Enigma to pieces.

Finished with the enemies on the lower floor, Dante jumps to the upper floor charging towards the Enigma that is about ready to fire its energy arrow. He uses stinger to close the distance and the impact of the thrust pushed the demon to the wall. The devil hunter grabs the Enigma to the face by his free hand and uses it as a shield from the projectiles that fired by another Enigma ahead, the attacks pierce through the Enigma killing it as a result then he kicks the corpse hard sending it flying to its comrade. Before the Enigma could recover, Dante already closes the distance and use his dance macabre move as he executes a sword dance with series of slashes then followed by multiple stabs and while doing so, the Rebellion's blade glows with dark crimson light.

"ONE! TWO!" He continued as he did a cross slash that propels the enemy to the air then Dante fell into baseball batting stance with one of his foot up ready swing.

"BAM!" The devil hunter finished with a strong wide swing shattering the Enigma to pieces.

"Go back to Hell!" Dante said as he flicks his sword to the side, removing the dark crimson light from the demon blade. After dealing with the nuisances, the magic that sealed the door shattered and now free of access. He took a breath and sheathes the Rebellion to his back and walks towards the door to move further.

**(Battle OST end)**

…

* * *

**Back to the Imperial city**

While the war with the demons still rages, Issei is wreaking havoc in the other parts of Kyoto. He threw caution to the wind, also known as not minding the property damage, well screw the pay he already did destroy some property and might as well enjoy the rush of battle. Besides, the leaders of Kyoto were doing the same not that Issei would know while the Shinto trinity are just standing by their post and flicking enemies left and right without a problem.

**(Cue Battle OST: Garo Vanishing Line OST- Sword)**

The Sekiryuutei leaps to the air, his right fist reared back coated with flames and then slam his fist to the unfortunate demon making it eat the dirt followed by a strong shockwave that sent all the surrounding demons flying. A Hell Caina rushes to Issei and about to swing its scythe only for Issei to stop the weapon and split it by chopping the shaft with his armored hand then he impaled the demon with its own weapon and sends a barrage of punches and ends the combo with an axe kick killing the demon.

Another demon sneaks behind Issei with its scythe reared back, the Sekiryuutei in respond turns to the demon disengaging his gauntlets then drawing his sword on his back with his left hand and cleave the demon in two. The sword that Issei is holding is a silver-colored longsword. The blade is long and double-edged, with the forward-facing edge curving outward to form the guard. The handguard is is designed to resemble a vortex that reverses at the center of the handguard. The pommel carries a round piece that almost resembles a face. Issei calls this as Avenger, which is a tool for his revenge on the demons who killed his family before being adopted by Lilyn. His adoptive mother Lilyn created the sword using the scales and fangs of a dragon. Despite being ambidextrous, Issei is more comfortable holding a sword by his left hand.

The Hell prides charge at him in groups, seeing this, Issei made a challenging grin as the demons close the distance. He parried the first demon then quick retaliated with a diagonal swing cutting the demon, the second demon swings horizontally attempting to separate his upper body to his lower body but he evaded it by jumping over the demon and while he is in mid-air he twists his body to execute a slash decapitating the demon as a result. Upon landing back to the ground, the Sekiryuutei did not waste any time as he did a spinning slash cutting two demons at the same time.

The draconic demon-forged blade, Avenger glows in his hand and its silhouette changes into a longer with a long shaft and the blade becomes curve like a sickle. When the glow subsides, it reveals a large silvery-white scythe which the blade is long and curved, coming off the tip of the snaith at its heel. The snaith itself looks to be made out of wood, and it has two grips protruding from opposite ends that resemble whittled branches. The pommel on the bottom of the snaith is the same as the grip of his Avenger, owing to the weapon's shape-shifting ability. This newly transformed weapon is called Osiris.

Issei uses the streak move towards the horde cutting the demons near him then he grips the protrusion on his scythe and spin the weapon around twirling it in infinity motion. Not a single demon could land an attack due to his move as some of the attacks are parried and on some instance, reaping the demons surrounding the Sekiryuutei. Issei decided to swing outward making a wide circle reaping demon heads on one swift motion, the remaining demons back away to the seemingly superior reaper.

**[BOOST!]**

Issei smirks as he hears his sacred gear's activation and feels the power pouring in his body, his weapon glows once again changing its form. The new weapon is revealed to be an oversized battle-axe with a red-and-black color scheme. The red blade is large and curves over some of the shaft as many bearded axes do. The grip is the same as his Avenger, owing to the weapon's shape-shifting quality. This battle-axe is called the Arbiter. The Sekiryuutei leaps into the air and made an overhead strike that slams to the ground followed by waves of eruption killing all the remaining demons. When the fight is over, he hefted his battle-axe on his shoulder and looks to a certain location where there is a huge concentration of demon activity, this location happens to be where a full blown war is happening.

**(Battle OST end)**

"Guess I should help those folks there, you ready for another wave Ddraig?" Issei said wearing a battle hungry grin on his face.

**[You bet, partner! Maybe there would be some demons there that may pose a challenge to us.]** Ddraig replied in excitement.

"Maybe I could find some hot and sexy ladies over there while I'm at it, gotta make a very good impression to my future harem! Uehehehe!" Issei's battle hungry grin suddenly morphs into a perverted grin as he said those words.

**[…]** And with that, Ddraig's excitement got flush down the drain. Why did it seem he is not surprised? The dragon might have hit a jackpot when he found a strong host but Issei, despite being a badass fighter is a hardcore pervert to his core. Whenever they have a random conversation, it always ends with boobs and harems.

…

* * *

Dante is in a bad mood, screw that… He is pissed, how did he end up in this hellhole? He has arrived to a location called the Endless Infernum which is a place that is connected to the Chamber of Echoes by a yellow door. He found himself in a hallway with a big red door to the right and another rusty gate at the left which is separated by a very deep pit and only connected by a catwalk made of bricks.

The red door to the right is out of the option because it was suddenly sealed by demonic magic and he cannot go back on where he came from because of the same reason, so his only option is to go to the left. When he was halfway through, the catwalk suddenly collapses and Dante realizes that this is a pitfall trap. He cursed his luck and his swearing echoes in the abyss. As he makes his badass landing, he found himself to a dark sewer-like room with piles of bones without any means of entry or exit.

The devil hunter thought back and retraces his path that leads him here; after passing through the living statue room, he found himself on the silent sanctuary and activating the platform lift there and goes up to the room with some gear-like mechanisms. He was met by two demons resembling the Hell prides though the cloth they wear are moss green in color and instead of a typical scythe weapon, they hold a staff like those of a shaman have. Those demons ambushed him by spitting sand on him though they were met by the blade of his sword, as he goes further to the door, the Hell sloths suddenly appear and attacks him but they do not pose a challenge to the demon hunter. Seriously, how lazy those demons are? Not even walking a single step and just teleports.

As he enters the green door, he is back again to the Chamber of Echoes. The devil hunter proceeds and climbs to the upper floor using air hike, and there he found the yellow door that access the Endless Infernum which now leads him here today. Dante was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the growls and moans of the Hell prides and Hell lusts, the devil hunter sighed and pulls out Rebellion from his back and do what he does best, kicking demon asses.

After a minute of ass-kicking, Dante stares at his handiwork which is a pile of dead demons before all of the corpses turn to dusts. A light illuminate at the center of the pit showing a magic circle, Dante inspects the circle and then shrugs as he walks to the circle. What choice do he have? It seems that the circle is his only ticket out of the pit, so as he stands on the circle, the light intensifies and finds himself back to the Endless Infernum and the seals on the doors were broken.

Now that he can proceed to the large red door, the devil hunter enters and finds himself in a large room with some large holes locating at the other end of the hallway and even to the left and right side of the room. Dante heard a shriek from afar, he looks to the source only to find a giant tapeworm-like demon which has wings for feet. This demon is called the Gigapede. The Gigapede charges towards Dante with its mouth open, attempting to eat him whole.

"Sorry about this but, I have no time to play with you so I'll make this quick!" Dante draws Rebellion and demonic power gathers on his body as he changes his form into his Devil Trigger.

Before the Gigapede could eat him, Dante evaded the charge in a swift motion and stabs the head of the tapeworm demon with his sword. The devil hunter enchants his sword full of his demonic power making it glow and then he runs into a spiral motion dragging the Rebellion through the Gigapede's body until he reaches the tail. After landing on the ground, Dante reverts back to his human form and the tapeworm demon's body collapses and cut down into pieces.

After dealing with the demon, Dante goes to the door at the other side of the room and enters it. There, he found an item that is one of the keys to this place so he approaches the compartment on the wall and picks the item called Astronomical board. Upon taking the item, he went to the door to leave the room but the door won't budge when he pushed it, trapping him inside the room. Dante took a more forceful approach, he moves away from the door to gain distance and then charges towards the door and did a roundhouse kick. A loud banging sound was heard from the door, a testament to the devil hunter's strength but when he looks back at the door unfortunately, the door is still the same and did not even budge from the force of his kick. Getting impatient, Dante moves away once again and draws Ebony and Ivory and aim at the door. But before he could punch some holes to the door, an unknown voice called out to him which filled with mirth and amusement.

"Yoo hooo!"

The devil hunter turns his to the source of the voice to see a clown-like demon wearing a violet jester's outfit, it is holding a wand with a light blue gem on it.

"There's no need to use violence, devil boy!" The clown-like demon said but Dante ignored the clown and took aim for the door only for the clown demon to stop him, moving quickly in front of him.

"Wait, wait, wait, better listen to what others say, lad." Says the clown, Dante relented and brought down his guns to hear what the demon has to say.

"This tower here is very sturdy, you see." The clown demon explained and to prove its point, it uses its wand and knocks on the door.

"Your tricks will do no good. No good!" Upon saying those words, the clown was met with a gun barrel on his long nose.

"Zip it, or I'll pierce that big nose." Dante said threatening the clown to keep quiet.

"That could be a problem!" The clown replied as it moves to Dante's side.

"Just hear me out. You've got nothing to lose, right?" It continued to say in a low tone, close to a whisper.

"My name is Jester, and I know a thing or two about this place." The demon now named as Jester made his introduction as he bows theatrically.

"That thing there is the power generator for this entire sector." Jester pointed at the mound beside the door as he walks near it.

"In order to open the door, you need to apply a little SOMETHING to it first." Jester explains further.

"Do you know what THAT is, kid? Or is that too difficult for you? Hahaha!" The clown roars in a fit of laughter mocking Dante's intelligence.

Getting offended while he is in his impatience, Dante fires Ebony and Ivory to Jester's feet making the clown jump looking like he is dancing.

"Get to the point. Or you wanna keep on dancing?" The devil hunter said as he keeps firing but Jester seems to be enjoying it. When Dante stop, the clown acts like he is catching a breath.

"Actually, I prefer a sword to be my partner. May I have this dance, my lady?" Jester said mockingly as he bows.

Dante decides to kill the annoying clown and draws Rebellion attacking Jester with an overhead strike, but the clown evaded the attack and hits the power generator instead. A few seconds later, the door opens and the devil hunter, even though it was not shown on his face, was slightly shock on what happened.

"Bingo! That is WHAT the SOMETHING is. Remember that, kid! Write it down on your hand if you don't trust your head!" Hearing the clown's annoying voice, he turns around only to find Jester standing upside down on the ceiling.

Jester laughs once more after mocking Dante's intelligence. The devil hunter had enough of the clown's charade and resumes to fire his guns towards Jester, which by the way dancing around the bullets until he makes an exit getting out of Dante's sight.

"I see, thanks! You still piss me off, though." Dante said as he walks out of the room.

"Hey pup, do you know who that demon is? Is he some kind of a guide assigned to this place?" Dante asked Cerberus through their link.

_**There is no such thing as a guide to this place, there would be no point for us gatekeepers if that was the case. And I have never seen this demon before, its presence here is foreign to me. **_Hearing his devil arm's reply, Dante narrows his eyes starting to get suspicious and he has a hunch that the clown has a hidden agenda.

…

* * *

**Back to Kyoto city warzone**

After some rest and recuperation, the angels and fallen angels are now ready to fight and aid the denizens of Kyoto. There are also reinforcements that arrived to both sides; the reinforcements from heaven is led by Raphael, one of the four great Seraphs, and Enlil, an angel general who has the greatest influence on the angel military. While the back up from the fallen angels' side is led by Baraqiel and Kokabiel.

Raphael has a short swept back light blue hair with forest green eyes wearing glasses over it, he has a pretty much fair complexion and has a gentle expression on his face matching his reputation as the angel of healing, and he is also wearing silver armor underneath his white robe and has six pairs of pure white wings. Next is his companion, Enlil, he is a very handsome man with long pale blonde hair that reaches his hips, piercing gold eyes, and has a fair complexion. He is wearing a gold armor except his exposed beautifully sculpted torso and unlike Raphael and Gabriel, he has four pairs of gold wings like Michael.

At the fallen angels' side, Baraqiel, the lightning of God, he has the appearance of a middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body. Baraqiel possesses ten black wings and underneath his tattered robe, he wears a dark blue battle suit. Accompanying him is Kokabiel, the angel of stars, he has the appearance of a young man with long black hair and red eyes, and unlike other Fallen Angels, Kokabiel has pointy ears. Kokabiel possesses five pairs of black wings and wears a black robe with detailed accessories.

As the newcomers regroup with the other leaders which consist of; Michael, Gabriel, Azazel and Penemue, the newcomers glared at each other and there is a rising tension and hostility with them but they quickly compose themselves and focus their attention to their respective leaders.

"Michael, brother, what is the situation? Why is there a large demonic activity in this area?" Raphael asked.

The current leader of heaven explains the whole situation to all the newcomers and upon hearing this, they have varying reactions. Baraqiel has a grim expression on his face as he worries that if the demon invasion spreads further, his daughter at Kuoh will be in danger. Kokabiel on the other hand has wide grin on his face and his red eyes emanates bloodlust which makes Azazel and Penemue felt disturbed. Raphael is the same as Baraqiel as he worries to all that is involved in this incident and Enlil has as unreadable expression on his face but the glint on his eyes tells the same bloodlust that Kokabiel has but it changes when he eyed Gabriel… from head to toe and makes a small grin that is unnoticeable to others.

"Well then if that is the situation, why are we here? We should just deal with the tower already and be over with it." Enlil said.

"No, we should not intervene yet. We should let Dante deal with the tower first, this situation is a family matter to him." Gabriel replied.

"What?! You all agreed to leave this to the hands of that filthy demon half breed that you adopted in this kind of situation? Then this place is doomed then, and many of our men will be sacrificed on this because of your decisions." Enlil said in a high tone.

"Watch your words, Enlil! I will not tolerate you badmouthing my son the next time." Gabriel retorted harshly as her aura rose up. The others are now worried except for Kokabiel who only smiled because of the infighting that is happening. Both angel and fallen angel army are now watching the commotion, Griselda narrows her eyes and her expression of displeasure is showing.

Enlil is an angel general who aims to be a perfect angel that surpasses Lucifer from his time in heaven. He is a believer of the pure angels' superiority and has low opinion on the brave saints or the reincarnated angels. Despite the achievements of Dulio Guesaliudo and Griselda Quarta who are the strongest exorcist and reincarnated angels, the angel general does not acknowledge them and treated them like they are beneath him. He also believes that the angel race is the chosen guardian of the world and the ones who will guide humanity, so to him, the existence of sacred gears and sacred gear wielders are unnecessary. And the most important thing about him, is that his charisma made the majority of the pure angels to rally on his banner and pushing him to be the next leader of heaven, this made Michael and the other seraphs worry that Enlil is undermining their authority little by little.

"What's this? You are defending that devil spawn in front of our men and ready to fight me for it? Let me remind you MY lady Gabriel, that you are one of the great seraphs of heaven and showing favoritism let alone to a demon hybrid is not a good example to the angels that serve you, you must become a role model to us." The angel general said with a serious expression though his eyes has a glint of glee on it.

"…"

Gabriel scowled at the angel general and has the urge to beat him but she relented, it will only lower the morale of their men if they see a fight breaks out. Enlil wore a smug grin in triumph though unnoticeable to the other angels and fallen angels. Now, Azazel has a scowl on his face, his displeasure and annoyance showing. He has realized that this bastard has not change over the millennia and still a douchebag through and through, and the way he eyes Gabriel and smiles at her is something that puts him off the wrong way. He had decided to keep an eye on the douchebag for Dante and Gabriel's sake.

"ENOUGH! This not the time to argue between ourselves! Enlil, enough of your provocations and help in the situation or else leave, you're getting out of line. As for you Gabriel, you should have not taken his words seriously and you must be careful due to your position, we must show to our men that we are united and infighting will only cost our men with low morale." In order to prevent any problems, Michael intervenes and apprehends both arguing angels.

Gabriel kept her silence and whatever she is about to say, she only kept it to herself. The beautiful seraph walks away from the group and towards the battlefield, shortly, she was followed by her brave saints and other angels that serve her. There is silence among the remaining leaders, Azazel sighed and gives a final glare to Enlil's direction and leave towards the battlefield to keep an eye on Gabriel, his wife Penemue follows shortly. Meanwhile, Enlil has a confident smile on his face ignoring Azazel's glare earlier, Michael and Baraqiel have already left and Kokabiel soon follows but he stops at Enlil's side.

"You have guts provoking your superiors like that and your charisma only helps as many of the angels agreed on your point. It seems you are going to overthrow Michael if this continues but there is one thing that I need to clear with you upstart, I agree to the superiority of pure breeds but it is us Fallen angels are the most superior race of all." Kokabiel said with glee and sheer bloodlust emanates in his eyes, after saying those words, he left the angel general and moves to the battlefield.

"Hmph! Let's see about that." Enlil said confidently as he moves to the battle himself followed by his army.

In the battlefield, Gabriel lashes out to all of the demons she sees, the seraph was so angry that she might fall and become a fallen angel, so she wants to find an outlet for it immediately. Within her mind she is asking herself that why would her fellow angels won't see past on her son's being, he might be a son of a demon but it was already proven that not all demons or any beings of darkness are evil and Sparda was a proof of it. The seraph has a huge admiration to the legendary dark knight because of his honorable deeds, she was taught to believe that the devils or demons are their enemies. But as time passes by as they face Sparda on multiple occasions, she saw how different the dark knight is to his brethren, unlike the others who would show no mercy to her comrades in battle, Sparda on the other hand is willing to spare those who does not have the will to fight. In one of their skirmishes against the demons, she was defeated by Sparda himself and fell at his mercy but instead of killing her or even humiliate her to make an example out of her, she was spared and allowed to retreat back to heaven and that day she thought that it was the first time to see something noble and kind within the darkness and thus, she continues to observe the demon whenever she got a chance. Later on, she discovered that just like her, Sparda has a huge interest of the human race and often visits the human world and blends in with them while suppressing his power. As she follows the demon, she was once again surprised on how he shows kindness and compassion to others. So that's why, when she heard of his disappearance and discovered that he has sired a son from a human woman, she visited the human world only to find Dante alone surrounded by evil so she made the decision to honor the one she admired that she would care and protect his legacy and fill Dante with love.

Gabriel was pulled out of her reverie as she sensed a group of demons making their way towards her. With her mastery on manipulating her light or holy energy, she created multiple light spears and rains them down to the horde. A Hell sloth suddenly appears behind her and swings its scythe but the seraph is prepared as she parried the attack with her wings the cleave the demon in half with her sword of light. Gabriel flies up to the air and with a flick of her wings, she fires a hail of sharp feathers raining down on the demons mercilessly. After wiping another horde, she felt the auras of Azazel and Penemue coming towards her.

"You alright, Gabriel? That bastard Enlil, I swear I'll beat that smug grin on his face." Azazel said as he tries to cheer her up.

"It's okay, Azazel. I appreciate your concern but you do not need to do that, it might start a war between our factions if you act recklessly." Gabriel replied with a sincere smile.

"This is another reason why I want you to join us, that Enlil gives me the creeps. Did you notice the way he looks at you? It is still a mystery to me why he still an angel for harboring desires for you. If we go to war because I tried to help you, then it is worth the fight." The fallen angel governor said with conviction.

"No, whatever happens don't do anything. I can take care of myself, it's just that Enlil reminds me of our brother, Lucifer before his fall. He is full of pride and thinks the other races like humans are beneath him, I'm worried that he might stray from the right path." Gabriel replied once more with the hint of sadness in her tone.

"Well, that's our Gabriel. So pure and innocent as a white lily, one who sees the good of others and so forgiving. I really wonder, how can you still retain your purity while living in the human world? The world of man has so many temptations, a beauty like you will actually garner the attention of everyone especially the lustful ones." Penemue said entering the conversation while fighting off the demons that are overlook.

"It's all thanks to Dante, he also garners the attention of women much to my annoyance and for those men who are attempting to hit on me, they are being scared off by him or downright beating them when I'm not looking. He also makes sure that I do not end up in the red light district whenever we go out." Gabriel said with smile as she remembers her time with Dante. The Fallen angel couple notice the way the seraph smile and nodded to each other.

"Well, whatever the case you should ask Dante out after this crisis is over. Both of you need some time alone." Azazel suggested.

"~Then you should profess your love to him and end it with a kiss to the lips or maybe to the bedroom. ~" Penemue added in a sly tone while winking.

"Eh?! What are you two saying? I want to just ask him out so we can bond as mother and son!" Gabriel said with a startled yelp with her face flush in embarrassment. The fallen angel couple snickered on how Gabriel is easy to tease.

…

* * *

**Back to Temen-ni-gru**

After retrieving the Astronomical board and his annoying encounter with the clown named Jester, Dante left the room and walks the large room where he encountered the Gigapede. On his way back to the Chamber of echoes, he has seen something that was not there earlier. In front of Dante, blood flows down a fountain adorned by stone birds.

"Thanks for destroying the lock for me, devil boy! And welcome to Hell! Please accept my gift. Don't be humble, just take it! After all, we're buddies, aren't we?! Hahahahaha!" He suddenly heard Jester's voice echoing in the room as the blood awakens the birds and they become Bloodgoyle demons that attack Dante, who easily fends them off.

"Well, isn't that special? To be honest, I was expecting something a little better than this." Dante said as he walks off, an apparently-defeated Bloodgoyle that Dante had knocked into a wall revives, and swoops after him.

**(Cue Battle OST: Devil May Cry 3 Dante theme- taste the blood)**

Dante draws Rebellion and swatted the demon as it dives after him, making a splat on the wall again. The other two blood goyles swoop in on him only to be deflected by his sword swing but unfortunately, they are not dead and quickly recover and swoop in immediately. Shortly, the other goyles started attack the devil hunter and swarm around him like bees. But before the demons overwhelm Dante, the devil hunter uses Ebony and Ivory and fires in every direction blowing the Bloodgoyles away from him. Some of them turns into a statue and when that happens, Dante did not waste any time and destroys them with Rebellion.

As he sees what happens, Dante thought of an easier solution as he draws Coyote- A out. The Bloodgoyle swoops down on rage as it seen its brethren being killed but the devil hunter stood calmly and slowly aims his shotgun to the demon. As the Bloodgoyle gets closer, Dante fires his shotgun and the buck shots are more effective than expected as just one shot and the demon turns into a statue then he quickly drew his sword and cuts the demon in two. The devil hunter repeats the same process to the other five Bloodgoyles that follows until only three remains.

Dante uses his gun stinger move to move closer to the remaining three demons but the other two charges at him. The devil hunter evaded by sliding down then rolling towards the one large Bloodgoyle, a maneuver called cut-in front, and fires at the demon point blank turning it into a statue. He rolls sideward next which is called the cut-in side maneuver and fires to another demon, then he rolls backwards narrowly avoided the last active Bloodgoyle and shoots the demon again. With all three remaining Bloodgoyles turn to statue, Dante hurls the Rebellion using it as a projectile. The demon sword is spinning as it flies to its target like a boomerang and slices all demons one by one until it goes back to Dante's hand.

"Yeah! Too easy!" With the battle over, Dante sheathes Rebellion and makes his way back to the Chamber of Echoes.

**(Battle OST end)**

…

* * *

**Chamber of Echoes**

The devil hunter finally made it to the Chamber of Echoes through the Endless Infernum, he noticed that there are walls blocking the path on each floor so he figured that those walls have to go first. Dante realizes that he can only move to the top floor hoping that he will something like a generator there and his assumption was spot on, at the top floor in the Chamber, there is a generator with a slot where a certain key item shall be put there to activate the generator. He pulled out the Astronomical Board from his pocket and compares the shape of the slot and the key item, when he realizes that they have the same shape, Dante inserts the Astronomical Board and the generator activates. The walls on each floor were removed and a magic circle lights up at the center of ground floor.

Seeing that the key item works, Dante also noticed something at the lower floor so he made his way down to find a silver trident called Vajura. The devil hunter thought on what is the trident's purpose then something flashes on his mind.

"Hmm… back to the room with the statues, there is a cage right? Better investigate then." Dante muttered to himself as he makes his way back to the living statue room.

…

* * *

**Living Statue Room **

Dante is currently annoyed as he entered the room, back when he arrived on the east entryway, demons started spawning from the walls again while all he knows is that he already wiped off all the demons in the hall and turns out he is wrong. The devil hunter was not in the mood to entertain these pests so he brushed pass the demons by running along the wall, a skill from his trickster style, and then quickly entered the room without problem.

"Man, this place is like the dungeons on some online games and animes that I played and watched. So I can safely assume that whenever I enter the entryway, there would always have demons spawning in it. What a drag really." Dante said in an exasperated tone.

Dante made his way to the upper floor and circle around finding a hallway with the device to lift the cage. He pulls out the Vajura and then stab it to the device inserting the trident tips to the key slot, the devil hunter waited to see the effect but nothing seems to happen. After waiting for a minute, Dante got impatient and kicks the device with great force which luckily activates and lifts the cage to gain access to the artifact within. Dante went to the artifact and picks it up, but as soon as he picks the item called The Soul of Steel, the room was sealed once again with demonic magic and all the statues came to life charging their energy arrows then fired in an attempt to ambush the devil hunter. Dante has already sensed the danger and did a backflip evading the arrows, while in mid-air, the devil hunter fires Ebony and Ivory to the Enigmas staggering them before he landed in a very cool and badass manner.

**(Cue Battle OST: Devil May Cry 5 Dante theme- subhuman)**

"Whew! For a second there I thought I was going to be shishkabob by these freaks." Dante commented as he looks to the spot where he used to be, the spot filled with energy arrows that going to impale him.

Dante did not waste any time and charges to the nearest Enigma which is already charging its attack but before the demon could fire, the devil hunter uses ground trick and then uses stinger knocking the Enigma to the wall then slicing the demon cleanly in two. Another Enigma is about to fire on his direction but he uses the gun stinger move which also knocks the demon back but Dante is not finished yet as he repeatedly fires his shotgun which powered by his demonic power until the Enigma dies and shattered. The devil hunter eliminates the other Enigmas on the upper floor doing the same tactics until he clears the whole floor.

Going down to the lower floor, he is greeted by three Hell Lusts moving around the room and as if they are in sync, they all charge towards Dante at the same time. Dante draws out Cerberus and uses ice age conjuring a barrier of icicles that parried the demons' attacks and then shredding the demons near him. He starts swinging the nunchaku around bashing the three Hell Lusts and knocking them down, the devil hunter leaps on the downed Hell Lust and use the demon as a ride as he moves around the room firing his guns around killing the other two Hell Lusts. Dante jumps off the demon he is riding as it collides to the wall with a loud thud and then finished the demon off with a helm breaker. With all the enemies gone, the seal in the room breaks and Dante left the room immediately.

**(Battle OST end)**

…

* * *

**Endless Infernum**

Dante is back once again in the room, he tried to gain access to the other door at the west side but the said door is covered by a wall of flame. The devil hunter did not have any choice but to come back to the Endless Infernum and think on how to proceed from there. He already knows that there is nothing beyond on the big red door since he has already explored the area, then the only way remaining is the one with the sealed gate but the problem is to cross over the deep hole in front of him and from what he can see, there is no catwalk to be used.

The devil hunter felt a surge of power within his pocket, he pulls the item out to see the Soul of Steel glowing. As the key item glows, he can also see the empty slot on the sealed door glowing and he realized that the Soul of Steel goes there. Now, the only problem is crossing the deep hole. Cerberus noticed the predicament of his owner and once again open their link.

_**Young master, the item that you are holding has the power over air. Perhaps with its power activated, you can safely cross without problem.**_ Cerberus said to Dante.

"Well, what choice do we have? This is the only way forward so here goes." Was the devil hunter's laid back reply.

Dante took one step on the deep hole but instead of falling, his foot is floating as if there is still a floor he is stepping on. Realizing that it is safe to cross, he proceeds forward without delay until he reaches the sealed door. The devil hunter puts the Soul of Steel on the empty slot and the sealed door starts opening, he opens the door and enters the room called The Surge of Fortunas.

…

**Surge of Fortunas**

As he enters the room, Dante finds out that there is another platform lift to activate in order to proceed to the upper floors. The devil hunter searches the room until he finds the device that will activate the elevator, upon seeing the device, he strikes it with his sword activating the gears on the platform lift. Dante immediately rides the platform lift and waits for the platform to ascend to the upper floor.

While he is ascending, a group of Hell Prides jump on the platform he is in and are all determined to hinder his progress. The Hell Prides swing their weapons together only for Dante to use Coyote- A and twirls the shotgun like a nunchaku while firing, a move called fireworks. The demons were blown away knocking them down but some of them unfortunately fell off the platform falling to their deaths. The downed Hell Prides were about to stand up to recover but Dante uses gun stinger on one them throwing the demon off the platform then he followed with a backslide move firing his shotgun to the back turning the demon behind him to dust. Dante draws the Rebellion and swiftly cuts the remaining Hell Prides before they could recover, with the group of demons wiped out, he sheathes his sword to his back.

Before the devil hunter can relax a little, he spotted another group of Hell Prides free falling to his platform. Dante smirks as he manifests Cerberus on his hand and slams the nunchaku to the ground sprouting ice pillars around him, this move called million carats. His latest attacks impaled the Hell Prides surrounding him while few of them were knocked back by the attack. Dante went into offensive quickly as he used revolver, spinning violently to the enemy and lands a strong impact which crushes the demon's skull killing it as result. Then he unleashes a string of combos to the two Hell Prides at the same time and finishing it with one strong swing that throws the demons off the platform. The last Hell Pride recovered and charges towards Dante, the demon swings its weapons only for the attack to be parried by the windmill move, spinning his nunchaku around in a propeller-like motion which also strikes directly at the enemy. After finishing his move, Dante throws the demon off with the roundhouse kick and another group has been wiped out. As soon as he finished fighting, the platform reaches the intended floor to ascend.

…

* * *

**Central Temen-ni-gru, From Azure Garden to Firestorm Chamber**

As soon as the lift stopped its ascension, Dante left the room towards a hallway with open view called the Azure Garden until he found the door which has the access to his next destination. On both sides of the room are displays of weapon and wares, the devil hunter opens the door and finds himself on a large room flooded with weapons and bones. Across the room, there is a large metal door being guarded by two statues each holding a sword, this room is called the Firestorm Chamber. Seeing nothing in the room, Dante proceeds towards the large door and is about to enter when he hears someone talking.

**Look brother! It's been ages, but we finally have company! **The figure in blue on top of one of the statue said in an excited tone.

**I see that!** The figure in red from the other statue replied on its brother's call.

**We must entertain our guest! **The blue one suggested.

**You're right! We have to be gracious hosts!** The red one agreed.

**What should we do?** The blue one asked its brother.

**How do I know? We need to come up with something!** The red one said, not knowing anything about hospitality.

Dante could only sigh on the two demons' antics, he shrugged his shoulders then proceeds to walk pass the two guard statues.

**Brother, our guest is sighing and he is about to walk off leaving us here. **The blue one said, the devil hunter stops walking due to being noticed.

"Aw man, so much for just passing here unnoticed." Dante muttered silently.

**SIGH? What is SIGH?** Asked the red one.

**Well a SIGH is when...** The blue one is about to answer but Dante interrupted them.

"Well sorry for interrupting your gag but… Your GUEST wants to go through." The devil hunter said in a jolly tone. The atmosphere suddenly becomes tense and Dante felt an increase in aura on both demons.

**Our job here is to guard this door!** The blue one said in a serious tone.

**That's right! We cannot let you pass!** The red one added mirroring the same conviction as his brother.

_**Be careful young master, those two will fight you together instead of one on one but be at ease, those two are dumb and you can take advantage on them. Also feel free to use me against them especially to the red one, he has control over fire while the blue one has control of wind.**_ Cerberus advices its owner.

"Heh! It seems we cannot take a break, do we?" Dante said as he draws Rebellion preparing himself to an inevitable fight.

**(Cue Battle OST: Devil May Cry 3 Agni & Rudra Battle)**

The two demons jump off from the statue revealing their hulking figure, one colored red and one colored blue. But what seems noticeable on these enemies are that they are headless demon warriors wielding swords possess the same design, being wide, curved blades resembling the classic fictional depiction of an Arabian scimitar or pirate cutlass. Their blades are comprised of a curved support to which a series of backward-pointed segments each with its own rear-sloping cutting edge are fixed, forming a vicious serrated design that is somewhat reminiscent of a spinal cord. The major difference on both swords is that they are colored for their respective elements, the red one has the orange blade for fire while the blue one has the turquoise blade for wind, though on both the cutting edges of the blade segments are bare metal and the guard, grip and pommel gold which have a round and plain shape. Dante noticed something mounted on the pommel of each sword, it resembles a head and he can see the faces on each head. The devil hunter figured that the swords themselves were the demons and are controlling hosts to fight.

**I am Agni, Gatekeeper of Fire!** The red one said.

**And I am Rudra, Gatekeeper of Storm!** The blue one added.

Both demons now named Agni and Rudra enchanted their weapons with demonic power, the orange sword is lit up with fire while the turquoise sword is wrap with strong wind. All of the fighters glared at each other waiting for the other to make a first move and seconds later, the red one charges at Dante and the devil hunter braces himself to clash with the demon. Both swing at each other and they were put in a deadlock, the red demon pushes Dante away then slash at him only for Dante to parry the attack. Displaying their sword skills, the two clash blades trying to overpower the other, meanwhile, the blue demon kept its distance to the other two waiting for its chance to attack.

Dante uses the stinger move, lunging at the red demon in high speed but Agni proves to be formidable as the demon parried the attack that made the demon hunter staggered. Seeing its chance, Agni makes a swipe of its sword horizontally ready to cut Dante in two only for the devil hunter to flip over the attack dodging it completely. Rudra who is watching from the distance quickly gets close to Dante's blind spot ready to swing its sword that is being held in reverse grip on its left hand. Sensing the incoming danger, Dante rolls away from the two to avoid himself getting flanked but it was too late as the twin demons have quickly positioned themselves on both of his flanks again thus, an exchange of two against one has begun.

Dante exchanges blow after blow against Agni and Rudra and he barely gets a breather due to the consecutive attacks and teamwork of the twin demons. Suddenly, Agni and Rudra swipe their swords at the same time coming from both sides leaving Dante with little options of escaping but with his acrobatic skill, the devil hunter flips in between of the attacks evading it narrowly. After a graceful landing Dante immediately attacks with million stabs, lunging at Rudra and rains the demon with stabs. Rudra on the other hand could barely block all the stabs and some attacks actually wounded him.

"STING!" With one vicious stab, Dante sent Rudra reeling back to his attack. Seeing its brother on peril, Agni attacks Dante with a fast straightforward stab but the devil hunter flips over the attack and uses Agni's sword as footing. Rudra immediately recovered in a short time and attacks the devil hunter but Dante easily parries the attack then jumps over Agni and uses helm breaker at the demon's back staggering it.

In a series of fast movements, Rudra launches a high-speed lunge attack with a sword swipe to Dante and in response the devil hunter blocks with sword making him skid back a little but he is unaware of another incoming attack in the form of Agni launching his own high-speed lunge attack but with the forward stab. The attack hits home at Dante, luckily he was hit mostly by the blunt part of the sword, the devil hunter grunted in pain as he sent flying back but righted himself with a recovery stance immediately. Agni and Rudra did not waste any time and attacks Dante, with Agni jumping up high into the air followed by Rudra, both intended to slam their bodies on the devil hunter. Dante uses his royal guard style and perfectly blocks Agni's body slam but when he sees Rudra's incoming attack, he uses just release the moment Rudra's attack is about to land on him. The shockwave staggered the two demons and Dante gets his revenge for the earlier attacks.

"You aren't scared, are you?" Dante taunted the two followed by a low chuckle.

Agni and Rudra have fallen into a battle stance and flank Dante once more, the devil hunter pulls out Cerberus and swings it around his body showing his enemies that he has no openings on his stance. The battle rages as Agni swings his sword but Dante who is now doing a defensive battle casually parries the demon's attack, Agni repeatedly attacks but all the demon's attempts were being thwarted by Dante's skillful use of the nunchaku. Rudra rushes in and attacks but the devil hunter leans down avoiding the attack completely and hits Agni instead, while the red one is staggered, Dante unleashes a barrage of swings to Rudra and sent the blue demon flying using the crystal move. Agni recovers and then charges back, the red demon slashes at the demon hybrid but Dante leans to the side then Agni follows with a wide swipe of his sword only for the devil hunter to lean back. Agni attacks once more with a forward stab but Dante countered with windmill which made both of them staggered from impact, but Dante immediately recovers and hits Agni with the revolver attack pushing the red demon back.

Seeing their enemy to be formidable in close quarters combat, Agni and Rudra changes tactics as they slam their swords to the ground producing shockwaves of fire and wind launching towards the devil hunter. Dante continuously dodges their projectile attacks until suddenly he is backed into a corner and seeing their chance, Agni and Rudra rush in with their lunge attack. Unfortunately for the twin demons, Dante uses ice age creating a barrier of ice blizzard that surrounds his body. When their attacks collided with the barrier of blizzard, the barrier deflects their attacks and staggers them both. Dante rushes towards Rudra and attacks, dishing more punishment with every blow he lands until he kills the blue demon with a revolver finish.

Seeing the defeat of Rudra, Agni jumps to the top of the statue and holds the sword forward in an upside down position. Agni's head that is attached to the sword's pommel roared, its eyes shine bright and his power increases. Agni calls forth his brother Rudra, who is currently embedded on the ground, Rudra's eyes shone the same with its brother and the sword flies to where Agni is. Agni's body catches Rudra which now wields both swords, the twin demons' power increases drastically as they are surrounded with firestorm as both swords' pommel attached and both blades coated with fire and wind.

Now that their powering up has been completed, Agni and Rudra dive towards the devil hunter who narrowly evaded the sudden attack but the shockwave produced by the impact sent Dante flying back. A tornado of fire and wind envelops the twin demons as the headless body spins the dual-end blades upward, then Agni and Rudra swing their weapon two times producing shockwaves of fire and wind hitting Dante directly, who has just recovered his footing. The twin demons continue to swing shockwaves towards Dante but this time the devil hunter is prepared, with his fast reflexes and acrobatic skills, Dante evades them all whether by leaning his body to any direction, rolling away to the shockwaves path and even flipping over the attacks.

The twin demons lunge at Dante in high-speed attacking him with a straightforward stab which is evaded by the devil hunter by rolling to the side and quickly draws Rebellion to block another swing from his enemies. After being in a deadlock, the two opposing sides cross blades once more exchanging swing after swing of their swords, both wanted to break the stalemate, both locked in a quick dance of death. Both are in a stalemate for a few minutes until Agni and Rudra attempt to swipe Dante's feet with their sword but the devil hunter jumps over the attack and launches an overhead strike which is blocked by the twin demons. Agni and Rudra relentlessly attack the devil hunter by spinning and twirling the dual-end blades around, Dante could only block and parry as he was pushed to the defensive position until he was sent flying back by a single strike that Dante manages to block. Agni and Rudra did not waste any time and lunge at Dante to end the battle but as they got closer, Dante's aura exploded and transforms into his demon form. The demonic form of Dante blocks the attack with ease and pushes Agni and Rudra away with brute strength alone. The twin demons recover quickly and immediately attacks with two shockwaves of fire and wind.

"**Freeze!" **Dante counters by summoning Cerberus and uses crystal conjuring spikes of ice.

The elemental attacks collide cancelling each other, which appears that the attacks are equal in strength. The opposing fighters charge at each other and engage to the exchange of skill and power, Dante twirls the nunchaku parrying every swing of Agni and Rudra. Both wanted to overpower the other but there is no sign of both sides caving in, until the twin demons launch a decisive strike which thwarted by Dante using ice age. This cause Agni and Rudra to stagger back and the dual-end blade splits into two swords once more, the devil hunter dismissed Cerberus and draws Rebellion to use a stronger variant of stinger influenced by his overwhelming demonic power. Agni and Rudra blocks the attack by raising their swords into cross guard but they were taken aback by the sheer force behind the lunge attack, the twin demons quickly composes themselves again and engage Dante in another exchange. Sword clashing against sword, their swings are getting faster by the second until there are only blurs can be seen on their arms' movement. Dark crimson streaks can only be seen clashing with fiery orange and sky blue streaks, they continued their fierce exchange until Dante disarms the demons in one swipe of his sword sending the two demon swords to the air. The devil hunter decides to end the battle by brushing pass the headless body while slashing across its torso, as the two demon swords drop and stab on the ground, the headless body lays dead for the count and Dante disengage his devil trigger. It is over, the battle ends with Dante's victory.

**(Battle OST end)**

Dante was about to leave and progress to the next area but Agni and Rudra call out to the devil hunter.

**Wait!**

**Yes, wait!**

**We have been waiting for a long time! **Agni continued.

**Yes, a very long time! **Rudra followed.

**For someone stronger than us!**

**Someone who can control us! **Agni and Rudra alternately said.

**You shall take us with you! We could be a great help to you!** Both stated together.

Dante thinks about their offer, he thought of the pros and cons of taking the twin swords with him. The pros are that this can be an additional power to his arsenal in different situation to take control on any future battles especially the elemental attacks that they possessed; while the cons are that these two are such a chatterbox and can be annoying. Anyway, he has finally decided.

"Okay, but on one condition." Dante said.

**What is it?**

**Name it. **The twin swords asked.

"Although I am not forbidding you of talking, I would only like for you to talk when I talk to you. No unnecessary chatter or any nonsense talk, capisce?" The devil hunter stated in a serious tone.

**Fair enough. **Agni agreed.

**As you wish. **Rudra obeyed.

After their agreement, Dante shows off his moves with Agni & Rudra. He demonstrates his skills in dual-wielding doing sword katas performed by a master swordsman, then he connects both swords through the pommel and spins and twirls the weapon like a glaive. In the end, he separated both swords and ended his performance in a dual sword stance.

**Impressive… **Rudra commented.

"You got that right, I am a genius weapon specialist." Dante replied confidently.

And so, Dante and his merry band of misfits continues to explore the demon tower, Temen-ni-gru.

**MISSION END**

…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**That is a wrap for our official chapter 3 and its quite a headache. So how is the chapter? Good? Bad? You decide. Well in this chapter, I finally decided on the name of Issei's sword; its Avenger and its appearance is the same with the reboot Rebellion and it even transforms into Osiris and Arbiter. As I said before, Issei will resemble the reboot's Dante in fighting style. On another topic I have finally introduce other characters such as Raphael, Baraqiel, and Kokabiel; but there are also characters that I added that are not in DXD such as Izuna from Shinra bansho and although Nurarhiyon is also a dxd character, his appearance is not, he came from another anime but I forgot the title. His ability is conjuring many weapons. And there is also an OC angel named Enlil, and based on my description of him he is an arrogant douchebag. Do you feel a bad vibe on him same with Azazel? Well we will find out eventually. That's all and thank you for those who follow and favorite on this story. Please leave a review if you like.**


End file.
